Monster
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Lebih dari seabad lamanya manusia dijajah oleh monster, tapi pada akhirnya setelah berjuang keras mereka berhasil memenangkan pertarungan, hingga membuat monster terbelenggu dalam sebuah kubah, selama seabad lebih. Namun suatu ketika kejadian itu terjadi, kejadian yang mengubah nasib umat manusia, Editted chap 1, Re-publish
1. Chapter 1

**Tahun 688**

Seratus tahun lamanya, manusia dijajah oleh para monster. Selama itu pula yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia hanyalah bersembunyi di bawah tanah yang gelap, pengap dan hanya sedikit oksigen di dalamnya. Jika mereka keluar maka para monster akan mencabik-cabik dirimu dan memakan organ dalam tubuhmu. Jadi jangan pernah kau keluar ke dunia atas. Tetapi walaupun manusia sanggup bersembunyi dari para monster, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa hidup lama. Karena biar bagaimana pun manusia butuh cahaya matahari dan oksigen, tampa itu semua manusia hanyalah sebuah lilin yang suatu saat akan meleleh karena dibakar terus-menerus. Atau es yang akan mencair jika terkena panas.

Hidup dalam kegelapan mungkin membantu menghindari serangan para monster, namun tidak akan mampu berlama-lama untuk bertahan hidup. Mungkin suatu ketika para manusia itu akan punah, secara perlahan. Dan yang tersisa di dunia ini hanyalah para monster yang sudah memenuhi bumi ini. Lalu tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti itu, mereka memilih untuk saling membunuh. Itu lebih baik daripada menunggu ajal yang tak tentu kapan datangnya. Sepertinya umat manusia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kepunahannya.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus, kita harus melawan!" ungkap seorang pria berambut hitam panjang. Dia adalah Hashirama Senju seorang pemimpin dari desa Konoha, sebuah desa yang baru saja di rebut setahun yang lalu oleh para monster, dan membuat puluhan penduduk mati. Dan yang masih hidup kini mengalami cacat fisik ataupun cacat mental.

"Kau benar, tapi kita tidak boleh asal melawan. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuat kita menjadi makanan empuk bagi para monster," balas seorang pria tampan bermata onyx. Namanya adalah Madara Uchiha seorang pemimpin dari desa Ame, sebuah desa hujan yang lima tahun yang lalu direbut oleh monster-monster. Jumlah yang mati begitu banyak dan membuat jumlah yang hidup bisa dihitung dengan menggunakan jari.

"Selain itu kita juga harus memikirkan kesehatan rakyat yang kita pimpin. Bukan hanya keegoisan semata untuk melawan para monster itu," ujar seorang wanita berambut merah dan dicepol dua, yang merupakan pemimpin desa Uzu dan bernama Miito Uzumaki.

"Begini saja kita buat tiga kelompok dari semua masing-masing desa. Kelompok yang pertama adalah kelompok penyuplai makanan dan medis, kelompok yang kedua adalah kelompok yang menjaga keamaan warga, dan kelompok yang terakhir adalah kelompok pemburu monster dan pencari informasi," usul seseorang berambut orange bernama Rikudo, dia adalah pemimpin dari desa biiju.

"Usul yang bagus aku setuju denganmu," jawab Hashirama yang disertai dengan anggukan pemimpin desa lainnya. Setelah itu selama ratusan tahun lamanya manusia bertarung melawan monster. Hingga akhirnya manusia dapat merebut kembali dunia ini. Sedangkan para monster itu di belenggu dalam sebuah kubah besar yang diberi penghalang, supaya mereka tidak keluar untuk selamanya.

**Disclaimare**

**Tidak diragukan lagi Naruto milik saya #digetok Masashi sensei**

**Warning**

**Banyak adegan kekerasan dan berdarah-darah? Jadi bagi anak dibawah umur silahkan membacanya #dijitak para orang tua, OOC, Typo, Gaje**

**Rating**

**T dan Semi M**

**Pairing**

**Belum ditentukan**

***** ciluk ba O.o mulai deh*****

**Tahun 988**

Di sebuah gang kecil, seorang bocah berambut pirang terlihat sedang dipukuli oleh para preman berbadan besar dan bertato. Bukan hanya itu saja bocah yang umurnya kira-kira masih 7 tahun itu, juga dilempari sampah oleh anak-anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Namun bocah itu tidak melawan sama sekali dan hanya pasrah dianiaya seperti itu. Bocah itu terlihat meringis kesakitan dan puncaknya salah satu preman itu mengambil pisau dan menggoreskan ke pipi kanan sang bocah, hingga membuat darah mengalir dari wajahnya. Preman itu tampak menyeringgai dan menjilati darah si bocah, detik berikutnya preman itu bersiap menusuk sang bocah, tapi akhirnya gagal karena sebuah batu melayang ke arah pisau, membuat pisau itu terlepas dari genggaman sang preman.

Itu belum selesai, selanjutnya sebuah batu kecil melayang ke arah mata si preman yang memegang pisau barusan. Hingga membuat sang preman menjerit kesakitan. Kedua preman yang lain tampak terkejut dengan apa yang tejadi, mencari-cari siapa pelakunya. Tapi itu semua sudah berakhir karena setelah itu sebuah pisau kecil terbang ke arah kedua preman lainnya, dan menusuk tangan serta kaki mereka. Hal ini membuat beberapa anak kecil berhenti melempari si bocah dan berniat untuk kabur. Namun tidak jadi karena lagi-lagi sebuah pisau kecil mengarah ke anak-anak kecil itu, tapi hanya menggores wajah mereka seperti disengaja. Jelas anak-anak itu terduduk lemas karena ketakutan, jika ada pisau melayang lagi.

Lalu setelah itu muncul seorang bocah perempuan berambut biru keunguan, yang dikuncir seperti nanas? Sepertinya ia lebih tua dari bocah yang dianiaya itu. Di sampingnya terlihat bocah laki-laki yang wajahnya seperti perempuan dengan rambut berwarna cokelat keabu-abuan? dan mata berwarna ungu. Ia terlihat tersenyum ke arah bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu.

"Si...siapa kau?" tanya salah satu preman dengan nada diberani-beranikan, namun lututnya terlihat bergetar. Gadis kecil berkuncir itu tampak tersenyum menyeringgai dan langsung meninju perut si preman hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"BEDEBAH KAU!" teriak preman yang matanya terkena lemparan batu hingga darah mengalir keluar dan langsung menyerang si gadis kecil dengan pisau yang sempat terlempar tadi. Tapi si gadis berhasil menghindar dengan menggeser tubuhnya dan langsung melompat menendang tengkuk si preman, hingga jatuh tersungkur. Tidak sampai disitu ia menginjak si preman itu berkali-kali, hingga si preman pingsan. Kedua preman lain tidak tinggal diam dan menyerang si gadis kecil bersamaan.

Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan menggerakan tangannya, seolah mengatakan 'ayo maju kalau bisa' Melihat hal tersebut kedua preman langsung murka dan membuat wajah mereka memerah karena marah. Tapi sayangnya serangan kedua preman itu tidak berhasil menyentuh sang gadis. Gadis itu tampak menggeser-geser tubuhnya menghindari serangan, seperti sedang menari. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa pula ia meninju perut salah satu preman dan menendang preman lainnya, hingga terlempar menambrak pagar pembantas yang membuat gang ini menjadi gang buntu.

Para preman itu sepertinya tidak menyerah dan kembali bangkit. Bahkan preman yang sempat pingsan itu sadar dan kini sang gadis terkepung oleh mereka. Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat amarah murka dari para preman tersebut. Lalu preman-preman itu menyerang sang gadis secara bersamaan, tapi dengan lincahnya ia melompat dan melemparkan pisau-pisau yang ia ambil dari kantongnya. Pisau-pisau itu mengarah tepat ke jantung, membuat para preman mati seketika.

Sementara itu anak-anak yang melempari bocah berambut pirang dengan sampah, tampak bergetar bahkan sampai ada pipis di celana. Gadis itu tersenyum menyeramkan pada anak-anak itu, membuat salah satu dari mereka kejang-kejang karena ketakutan. Terlihat gadis itu mendekati anak-anak itu, tapi kemudian tangannya dipegang oleh anak laki-laki berambut panjang dan bermata ungu.

"Sudah cukup Guren, mereka hanya anak-anak, biarkan mereka pergi. Lalu untuk kalian cepat pergi dari sini dan ingat jangan ganggu bocah ini lagi, mengerti!" ucap anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang serius ketika menatap anak-anak tersebut. Para bocah kecil itu hanya mengangguk dan berlari pergi dari tempat itu dengan raut wajah yang masih ketakutan. Sementara bocah pirang yang diselamatkan oleh Guren dan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Yukimaru itu, hanya bisa menatap mereka tampa berkedip.

"Kau baik-baik saja, dik?" tanya Yukimaru. Bocah pirang itu tampak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ditanya oleh Yukimaru, tapi kemudian dia nyegir lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah memberi tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih, kak," ujarnya dan Yukimaru membalasnya dengan anggukan serta seyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Siapa namamu, dik?" tanya Yukimaru lagi. Bocah itu tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Nama?" tanya balik bocah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya nama?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Guren, namun gadis itu bertanya dengan nada dingin. Bocah itu tampak memegang kepalanya seolah sedang berpikir.

"Uhm...ada, orang-orang itu memanggilku anak monster," jawab bocah itu sambil tersenyum polos. Hal ini membuat Yukimaru dan Guren saling berpandangan.

"Kau tahu itu bukan sebuah nama dik," ujar Yukimaru kemudian.

"Tapi aku hanya tahu panggilan itu," balas sang bocah.

"Hae, baiklah kurasa aku akan memberikanmu sebuah nama. Karena nama anak moster itu terlalu buruk untukmu, hm tunggu sebentar. Apa yah?" Yukimaru tampak memegang dagunya seperti berpikir. Kemudian ia melihat kaus hitam yang dipakai anak itu bergambar sebuah spiral, dan ini memberikan Yukimaru sebuah ide.

"Naru...Naruto bagaimana kalau namamu Naruto!" ujar Yukimaru terlihat senang karena sudah mendapatkan nama yang bagus untuk Naruto.

"Itu kan salah satu pelangkap mie ramen, kenapa kau memberikannya nama itu, dasar bodoh!" ungkap Guren sepertinya tidak setuju dengan pemberian nama oleh Yukimaru.

"Tapi sepertinya Naruto menyukainya, ia kan Naruto-kun," balas Yukimaru meminta persetujuan kepada bocah pirang yang kini bernama Naruto. Bocah pirang itu hanya mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ck, dasar bodoh, terserahlah." Tapi detik berikutnya Guren terlihat kaget saat melihat tubuh bocah itu sudah tidak dipenuhi luka-luka dan lebam-lebam di wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Yukimaru saat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Bocah itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan pandangan terkejut dari Guren dan Yukimaru.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa lukamu kembali pulih secepat itu?" tanya Yukimaru kemudian.

"Oh, ini yah memang selalu seperti ini kok. Setiap aku dipukuli orang-orang, lukaku pasti akan pulih dengan cepat, bahkan pernah ada yang menusuk perutku, tapi besoknya aku langsung sembuh lagi," jelas Naruto dengan nada bersemangat. Hal ini menambah keterkejutan dari Guren dan Yukimaru.

"Cih, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau dijuluki anak monster, kau memang benar-benar seperti monster yang mampu memulihkan luka-luka sendiri," ujar Guren dengan nada sinis.

"Guren, jangan berbicara seperti itu!" tegur Yukimaru.

"Memang kenyataan bukan?"

"Guren!"

"Oke terserah."

"Hhhh... ya sudah Naruto kau punya tempat tinggal? maksudku dimana kau tinggal biar kami mengantarmu?" tanya Yukimaru lagi kepada Naruto.

"Aku tinggal dimana-mana kak."

"Eh, maksudmu?"

"Aku kadang tidur di depan toko, terus di bangku taman, terus di bawah pohon, pokoknya dimana-mana."

"Intinya kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, rupanya gelandangan," ungkap Guren yang lagi-lagi berkata sinis.

"Guren!" ucap Yukimaru yang kembali memperingatkan Guren.

"Oke...oke...terserah."

"Baiklah, Naruto bagaimana kalau tinggal bersama kami, kau mau?" ajak Yukimaru kemudian, tapi sebelum Naruto menjawab Guren sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tidak setuju, aku tidak mau direpotkan oleh bocah tidak berguna sepertinya. Taruh saja dipanti asuhan beres bukan!"

"Guren, kau harusnya tahu di panti asuhan mungkin perlakuan yang sama seperti tadi akan di alaminya juga. Jadi lebih baik kita saja yang merawatnya, selain itu kita bisa menjaganya kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu!" balas Yukimaru.

"Itu adalah resiko sebagai seorang anak monster. Lagipula kalau dia benar-benar seorang monster dia tidak akan mati hanya karena dibully seperti tadi!"

"Dia bukan monster Guren, dia manusia sama seperti kita. Seharusnya kau lihat dia baik-baik!"

"Kau yang seharusnya buka matamu Yukimaru, lihat dia, luka-lukanya sembuh seketika. Kau harusnya tahu seorang manusia tidak mungkin tinggal bersama monster. Karena sejak seratus tahun yang lalu monster adalah musuh umat manusia. Jadi lebih baik kita tinggalkan dia!"

"Aku tidak bisa Guren, bagiku dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil biasa. Jadi suka atau tidak suka aku akan tetap membawanya tetap tinggal bersama kita!"

"Kita juga masih anak-anak Yukimaru, bahkan mungkin kita hanya beda tiga tahun oleh anak ini! Pikirkan baik-baik Yukimaru atau kau akan menyesal nantinya!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal Guren, tidak akan pernah!"

"Kak, jangan bertengkar. Aku sudah biasa kok tinggal dijalanan," ujar Naruto melerai pertengkaran antara Guren dan Yukimaru.

"Tidak Naruto, anak kecil sepertimu tidak baik tinggal di jalanan, kau tinggal sama kami saja, biar kak Guren aku yang urus oke," jawab Yukimaru tersenyum pada Naruto dan dibalas senyuman kecil dari Naruto juga. Ia terlihat senang karena memiliki keluarga baru, sementara Guren hanya mendecih tidak suka. Walaupun begitu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Yukimaru sudah mengambil keputusan dan kalau sudah seperti itu, dia juga tidak bisa melarangnya.

"Dengar yah Yukimaru, kalau misalkan bocah ini membuat kita susah, akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri!" ancam Guren kemudian, sementara Yukimaru hanya bisa menghela nafas menanggapi sikap dingin Guren. Kemudian mereka pun pergi menuju rumah Guren dan Yukimaru.

***** TBC bukan Tuberkulosis****

**Review? Thanks, Flame? Thanks a lot dear -_-d **


	2. Chapter 2

Tempat itu hanyalah padang tandus yang biasa. Namun di atas tanah yang tandus itu tergeletak banyak manusia yang telah menjadi mayat. Selain itu jasad para mayat tersebut sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Mengingat tangan, kaki, kepala dan badan sudah terpotong-potong serta tersebar dimana-mana. Bukan hanya itu saja beberapa organ dalam manusia, seperti jantung, paru-paru, ginjal, otak juga tergeletak tersebar di padang yang tandus tersebut. Begitu pula alat panca indera manusia, seperti mata, tangan dan kaki. Belum lagi genangan darah yang membasahi padang tandus itu. Bau menyengat juga menghiasi padang tersebut, membuat para hewan pemakan bangkai ramai-ramai menyantap para jasad manusia.

Dalam keadaan yang mengerikan seorang anak kecil terlihat sedang terduduk, di depan sebuah kepala seorang wanita. Hanya sebuah kepala. Tangan, Badan dan kaki tidak tahu kemana. Anak kecil itu terlihat duduk dengan wajah, tangan dan kaki yang berlumuran darah. Di atas telapak tangannya terlihat sebuah bola mata berwarna merah, yang tampak melototi anak kecil tersebut. Dan entah kenapa seringgaian kesenangan terpancar jelas di wajah anak kecil itu.

**Disclaimare**

**Akhirnya saya bisa mendeklarasikan kalau Naruto miliku! #digetok Masashi sensei**

**Warning**

**Banyak adegan kekerasan dan berdarah-darah? Jadi dihimbaukan kepada para orang tua memperbolehkan anak-anaknya membaca fic ini #dijitak para orang tua, OOC, typo**

**Rating**

**T semi M**

**Pairing**

**Sudah ditentukan #ditendang T.T Naruto x Amaru, Yukimaru x Guren/ Guren x Yukimaru? #ditendang Guren**

*****ciluk ba O.o mulai*****

**Tahun 989**

Satu tahun sudah Naruto, Guren dan Yukimaru bersama. Suka duka mereka lalui bersama. Mungkin awalnya Guren tidak menyukai Naruto, tapi sampai sekarang masih tidak mau menerima Naruto sih. Namun entah kenapa setiap kali para warga desa tempat Naruto berada, serta tempat pertemuan mereka pertama kali, ingin memukuli dan melempari bocah tersebut, Guren pasti selalu ada untuk membantunya. Sepertinya Guren memiliki sikap yang baik pada Naruto, tapi tidak bisa ditunjukan secara terang-terangan.

Hal ini juga yang membuat Naruto tidak pernah marah ataupun mengeluh dengan perlakuan Guren yang terkadang semena-semana. Seperti Naruto dijadikan babu oleh Guren, atau terkadang memukul dan menendang seenaknya. Ini karena Naruto tahu bahwa Guren adalah orang yang baik, makanya selalu melindungi dirinya disaat kesusahan. Untuk itulah Naruto tidak pernah marah ataupun mengeluh dengan kelakuan Guren terhadap dirinya. Selain itu Naruto benar-benar berhutang budi pada Guren, berkat gadis itu dia bisa punya tempat tinggal yang layak, serta tidak akan sendirian lagi.

Hal ini juga berlaku pada Yukimaru. Bagi Naruto Yukimaru benar-benar sosok kakak idaman. Yukimaru selalu membela Naruto, jika ia diperlakukan semena-semena oleh Guren. Dan lagi hanya Yukimaru seseorang yang menganggapnya sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai monster. Intinya Naruto benar-benar merasa bahagia karena memiliki Guren dan Yukimaru di sisinya.

Oh, yah aku belum memberitahukannya yah, kalau Naruto, Guren dan Yukimaru tinggal di rumah Yukimaru di desa Oto. Sebuah tempat dimana letaknya tidak jauh dari kubah, tempat di mana para monster di kurung. Bentuk atapnya seperti kubah, tapi bagian badannya adalah tembok semua, dan hanya ada sebuah pintu kecil berwarna merah. Walaupun hanya terlihat seperti kubah biasa tapi tembok serta atapnya terbuat dari bahan yang dapat membuat monster tidak memiliki kekuatan, bahkan bisa saja membuat monster itu mati.

Bahan itu adalah serpihan perak. Yap perak bahan yang dapat membuat para monster tidak berkutik. Selain itu kubah tersebut juga dikelilingi oleh pagar dengan api yang tak akan pernah padam, yaitu api hitam. Bisa dibilang sejak zaman dahulu, api hitam dan perak adalah sesuatu yang membuat monster tidak berdaya. Bahkan menurut buku-buku yang menceritakan tentang pertarungan monster dan manusia, dikatakan bahwa monster kalah karena manusia memakai api hitam dan perak sebagai senjata. Makanya sudah seabad ini para monster terbelenggu dalam kubah tersebut.

Sudah gitu tidak jauh dari pagar tersebut ada sepuluh pos yang menjaga dan memantau keadaan kubah. Dan setiap pos terdiri dari 2-3 orang penjaga. Untuk itulah penduduk tidak pernah khawatir kalau-kalau monster menyerang, walaupun desa mereka tidak begitu jauh dari kubah. Mereka berpikir untuk apa takut toh, monsternya juga terkurung dalam kubah.

Sebenarnya sih kalau dipikir-pikir mereka ada benarnya juga, tapi kita ini hanya seorang manusia. Dan seorang manusia tidak tahu bagaimana masa depan. Apa yang terjadi detik berikutnya pun kita tidak tahu. Manusia hanya bisa menerka-nerka tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Termasuk juga kemungkinan monster akan terlepas dari belenggu kubah ini.

"Sayur sudah, beras sudah, lauknya juga sudah, oke semua berapa pak?" tanya Yukimaru kepada pemilik toko penjual bahan makanan. Yah saat ini ia dan Naruto sedang berbelanja. Tapi karena setiap pemilik toko yang ada di desa ini, selalu menutup toko ketika Naruto datang. Bocah berambut pirang itu berinisiatif menunggu Yukimaru yang sedang berbelanja di atas pohon, yang tidak jauh dari pasar tempat Yukimaru berada.

Lalu setelah nanti tugas belanja selesai, bahan masakan ini akan dimasak oleh Guren. Yah walaupun keliatannya tomboy, Guren sangat jago memasak dan suka bersih-bersih juga. Sepertinya Guren memiliki sisi kewanitaan juga.

Sementara itu Naruto tampak memperhatikan Yukimaru yang sedang berbelanja. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah ke pink?-an dengan slayer hitam yang menutup kepalanya, jadi hanya sedikit yang rambutnya yang keliatan. Anak itu sepertinya sebaya dengan Naruto, dan anehnya anak itu berada tidak jauh dari pagar yang mengelilingi kubah tersebut. Ini aneh sekali kenapa dia bisa di dekat tempat itu? padahal bukankah seharusnya penduduk sipil tidak boleh mendekati tempat itu. Yang lebih anehnya lagi kenapa para penjaga itu tidak menegur anak tersebut? Akhirnya karena penasaran Naruto pun turun dari atas pohon, dan berlari menghampiri anak tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, ia tak menyangka bahwa sepuluh pos yang berjaga tampak sepi tidak ada siapapun. Ini aneh sekali pada kemana mereka. Kemudian Naruto pun menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut, yang ternyata lebih pendek dari Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang itu pun menepuk pundak anak tersebut. Anak itu pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, kau kenapa ada disini? Bukankah tempat ini dilarang?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tempat ini tidak dijaga, semua pengawas kubah sedang sibuk bersenang-senang di luar sana. Sepertinya mereka bosan berjaga terus disini makanya pada keluar sebentar. Tapi ada juga yang berjaga sih, cuman mereka pada ketiduran saking bosannya," jelas anak itu.

"Oh, tapi bukan berarti kau harus berada disini bukan? Tempat ini berbahaya tahu!" larang Naruto.

"Aku tahu tapi suara monster itu berisik sekali, makanya aku kesini. Lalu saat itu aku tahu kenapa mereka berisik. Mereka sedih karena beberapa kaum mereka satu persatu mati karena kubah ini. Selain itu mereka juga tidak menyerah dan berusaha untuk keluar dari tempat itu, namun menurutku percuma karena kubah ini begitu tertutup," jelasnya membuat kening Naruto berkerut dengan penjelasan anak itu.

"Kau bisa dengar suara monster? Aku tidak dengar apapun?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Itu karena aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk bisa mendengar suara hati dari para monster, bukan hanya itu saja aku juga bisa mendengar suara hati makhluk lain, termasuk manusia. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu."

"Eh?" Naruto cukup kaget mendengarnya, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu memegang dada Naruto, membuat bocah berambut pirang tambah bingung. Dia juga menutup matanya seperti mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Dengar, hatimu ini ternyata rumit. Begitu banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan di dalamnya, tapi karena sudah biasa kau hanya pasrah menghadapinya. Tapi disisi lain ada kesenangan di dalamnya, karena kau telah menemukan sesuatu berarti dalam hidupmu. Jadi walaupun hatimu terus-terusan sedih dan menderita kau tidak masalah karena kau sudah menemukan itu. Namun hatimu juga terkadang merasa takut, jika kehilangan sesuatu tersebut. Dan yang paling tidak disangka adalah hatimu juga memiliki kebencian yang sangat besar.

Kebencian yang nanti membuatmu menjadi seorang yang dingin dan tidak peduli terhadap apapun," jelasnya mengakhiri kata-katanya dan membuka mata sehingga terlihat bola mata berwarna hijau yang begitu indah.

Naruto terlihat berkedip-kedip ria ketika mendengar penjelasan dari anak itu. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa apa yang dikatakan anak itu benar. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan kebencian itu? rasanya dia tidak memiliki perasaan benci apapun deh. Bahkan ia tidak pernah marah jika dijauhi oleh penduduk desa. Aneh sekali.

"Kau ini aneh deh, memangnya aku benci terhadap apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah tanyakan pada hatimu, kau benci terhadap apa," jawabnya membuat Naruto menjadi tambah penasaran. Kemudian anak itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Begitu sadar dia akan pergi, Naruto pun segera memegang pergelangan tangan anak itu, seraya mencegahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saat Naruto memegang tangan anak itu, ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang begitu mengerikan.

Ia melihat para monster keluar dari kubah dan membunuh para penduduk desa, termasuk membuat tangan kiri Guren terpotong, serta perut Yukimaru yang ditusuk oleh salah satu monster. Hal ini pun membuat kepala Naruto menjadi pusing. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar, dan ia jatuh terduduk. Anak yang tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto itu pun menoleh ke Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Selain itu anak itu juga merasakan ketakutan dan kemarahan dalam hati Naruto, membuat anak itu sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto.

Tampa disadari oleh anak itu, refleks ia memeluk Naruto. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena mendadak suasana hati Naruto berubah. Tapi yang ia tahu setiap kali ia merasa takut ayahnya akan memeluknya seperti ini. Sepertinya menurut anak itu sebuah pelukan dapat meredakan perasaan gundah dalam hati seseorang. Hasilnya bisa dilihat kini getaran tubuh Naruto menghilang dan anak itu juga merasakan kalau Naruto sudah baikan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" tanya anak itu kemudian.

"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto berbohong dan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto tidak mungkin cerita pada orang lain mengenai bayangan yang dilihatnya, apalagi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Walaupun sejenak tadi ia merasakan perasaan hangat saat anak itu memeluknya.

"Oh, aku mengerti kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku yang belum kau kenal, tapi kau tidak perlu berbohong, karena kau tidak mungkin bisa membohongiku yang bisa membaca hati seseorang ini."

"Err begitu yah, sebenarnya tadi aku cuma ingin menanyakan namamu. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi dan berteman. Kalau kau mau," jelas Naruto kemudian dan anak itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Boleh, namaku Amaru, aku tinggal di klinik Maki," ujarnya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, klinik Maki, itu klinik terkenal karena kudengar dokternya sungguh hebat. Eh? Jangan-jangan kau anak dokter yah? tapi yang kutahu anaknya perempuan, bukan laki-laki sepertimu."

"Memang aku perempuan kok, he...he..." jelasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat mulut Naruto jadi menganga seperti di manga-manga, karena ternyata dia salah mengira kalau orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah perempuan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ditipu deh, ck ck. Habis apa boleh buat penampilan Amaru memang seperti anak laki-laki sih.

"Eh, yah aku harus segera pergi. Soalnya jam-jam segini, klinik lagi ramai. Aku harus membantu ayah. Aku pergi dulu yah!" pamitnya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ah... hhhh... padahal aku kan belum memberitahukan namaku... ya sudahlah," panggil Naruto pada Amaru, tapi sepertinya gadis berpakaian cowok itu sudah pergi jauh. Akhirnya Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat ini, ia takut kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tiba-tiba saat ia akan beranjak pulang, ia melihat dua orang pengawas yang memakai rompi berwarna hijau sebagai seragam pengawas kubah, mendatangi Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto mencium bau alkohol dari kedua orang itu, apakah mereka mabuk? begitulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Hei, anak monster apa yang kau lakukan disini? mau ketemu teman-temanmu yah!" ejek salah satu dari mereka. Membuat partner yang rambut poninya menutupi mata kirinya itu, tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto hanya menatap datar kepada dua orang pengawas tersebut. Tapi walaupun tidak mempedulikan ucapannya kedua tangannya mengepal erat, seperti menahan amarah.

"Maaf," jawab Naruto singkat dan beranjak pergi dari situ, namun mereka berdua langsung menghalangi jalannya Naruto. Membuat kepalan tangan Naruto semakin erat. Yah sebenarnya sih Naruto tidak pernah marah jika diejek atau dibully, ia selalu pasrah menghadapinya. Tapi lain cerita untuk kedua pengawas ini. Bagi Naruto kedua orang ini benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Bukankah mereka diberi amanah untuk menjaga kubah ini, supaya tidak ada orang yang masuk? tapi liat mereka mabuk, dan Naruto tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Aku minta maaf dan aku harus pergi, permisi," pamit Naruto sekali lagi.

"Memang kau mau kemana? harusnya kau disini saja, kalau perlu masuklah ke dalam kubah. Karena itu tempatmu bukan, anak monster!" ledek pengawas yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, membuat pengawas lainnya kembali terbahak.

"Aku rasa tempat itu lebih cocok untuk kalian, sampah!" ujar Naruto dingin, membuat kedua orang itu geram, dan salah satu dari mereka menarik baju Naruto dan mengankatnya ke atas. Hal ini membuat Naruto jadi kesulitan bernafas.

"Ukh..."

"Coba katakan sekali lagi monster!" ancamnya.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka, sejenak suasana di tempat itu menjadi ramai karena peristiwa tersebut. Beberapa warga mengerubungi tempat itu, begitu pula dengan para pengawas yang semula entah pergi kemana, langsung ke tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, terhadap Naruto?" tanya orang itu dingin, yang ternyata dia adalah Yukimaru. Pengawas itu pun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Naruto, dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Hal ini membuat suara jatuh yang begitu keras. Naruto tampak merintih kesakitan karena dijatuhkan atau mungkin lebih tepat dibanting oleh pengawas yang diketahui bernama Kotetsu itu. Yukimaru pun segera menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat terluka itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Yukimaru, kali ini nadanya berubah jadi lembut, ketimbang tadi saat ia bertanya pada Kotetsu. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Hal ini membuat Yukimaru menatapkan Kotetsu dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya Yukimaru sekali lagi dan lagi-lagi nadanya berubah jadi dingin.

"Dia menyebut kami sampah, kalau kami sampah berarti anak monster ini nenek moyangnya sampah," jawab pengawas satunya dengan nada mengejek, ia adalah Izumo partner Kotetsu. Sementara itu Kotetsu hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan warga yang melihat kejadian itu tampak tertawa mendengarnya, bersama para pengawas yang baru datang.

Tapi ini berakhir dengan Yukimaru memukul wajah Izumo dengan telak. Wow gak nyangka wajah boleh kayak cewek, tapi tenaga cowok abis. Buktinya Izumo terlempar cukup jauh setelah dipukul oleh Yukimaru. Hal ini pun membuat suasana menjadi sunyi senyap seketika. Bagaimana tidak, Yukimaru ini bisa dibilang seumuran dengan Guren, kira-kira sebelas tahun. Sudah gitu tubuhnya lebih kecil dari anak cowok seumurannya. Jadi mereka cukup kaget, mengingat Yukimaru yang biasanya selalu sopan dan selalu tersenyum itu, bisa menjadi ganas tiba-tiba.

"Brengsek kau!" ujar Kotetsu murka saat melihat partnernya terluka, dan melancarkan serangan ke perut Yukimaru, tapi berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah. Malahan Yukimaru membalas dengan tendangan ke perut Kotetsu menggunakan lututnya. Darah segar pun keluar dari mulut Kotetsu. Hal ini membuat beberapa wanita yang melihatnya menjerit ketakutan, dan beberapa pria memasang wajah horor, saat melihatnya.

"Hentikan kak!" teriak Naruto berusaha mencegah Yukimaru, beruntung cowok berambut cokelat keabu-abuan? itu bisa menahan emosinya dan tidak memukul Kotetsu lagi, setelah ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Uhuk, harusnya kau melakukan itu pada anak monster ini, karena dia telah melanggar peraturan telah memasuki wilayah ini!" ungkap Kotetsu kemudian.

"I...itu benar anak ini pasti mau menemui teman-teman monsternya, makanya dia datang kesini, dasar anak monster enyah kau dari sini!" balas Izumo yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya. Hal ini membuat Yukimaru mengepalkan kemarahannya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar marah sepertinya. Sedangkan Naruto masih berusaha menenangkan Yukimaru supaya tidak meladeninya.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Yukimaru semarah ini. Makanya ia tidak harus bagaimana menghadapi Yukimaru kalau sedang marah. Jadi ia hanya melakukan hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan mengajak Yukimaru pulang ke rumah. Tapi sepertinya Yukimaru tidak bergeming, sepertinya kemarahan Yukimaru sudah di ubun-ubun?

"Maa...Maa... baru ditinggal sehari kau sudah seperti itu Yukimaru. Dan kau bocah jadi ini yang kau lakukan ketika aku pergi, membuat keonaran eh? sepertinya setelah pulang nanti kau harus dihukum yah," ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua yang dikuncir seperti nanas? Itu adalah Guren, entah bagaimana ia tiba-tiba muncul, membuat suasana menjadi horor. Dan beberapa orang kabur ketakutan, ketika melihat Guren datang. Yah bisa dibilang walaupun hanya seorang gadis kecil, auranya ini bisa mengintimidasi orang dewasa, dan membuat anak kecil terkencing-kencing di celana.

"Guren..." ucap Yukimaru terkejut juga dengan kedatangan Guren yang tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa dengan kedatangan Guren, amarah Yukimaru sedikit mereda. Hal ini membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena Yukimaru sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Oh, jadi ini para sampah yang membuatmu marah Yukimaru, hm bocah kalau cuma mereka menjadi asal muasal penyebab kekacauan ini, ingatkan aku untuk menghukummu nanti!" ujar Guren dingin, membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya ketakutan. Masalahnya Guren ini kalau menghukum orang gak kira-kira, kadang Naruto digantung di atas pohon dan dibawahnya ada begitu banyak ular. Atau pernah Naruto dimasuki ke hutan yang isinya hewan buas semua. Atau pernah juga disuruh makan seribu cabai, err yang jelas itu membuat bibir Naruto jontor.

Entah hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterima oleh Naruto, setelah pulang nanti. Tapi pada akhirnya sih Yukimaru akan selalu menolongnya. Ia cukup beruntung punya kakak seperti Yukimaru. Sementara itu Izumo dan Kotetsu tampak ketakutan melihat kedatangan Guren. Mereka sudah dengar Guren adalah gadis kecil yang bisa membunuh preman yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya, tampa luka sedikit pun. Bagi kedua pengawas tersebut, entah kenapa Guren ini tak beda jauh dengan seorang anak monster.

Guren pun terlihat menatap Izumo dan Kotetsu dingin. Kemudian dia pun menendang Izumo dan Kotetsu seenaknya, seperti menendang sebuah kaleng. Lalu menjabak kedua pengawas itu dan tersenyum mengerikan, hingga membuat beberapa orang disana ada yang pingsan, ada yang terkencing-kencing dsb.

"Orang seperti kalian ini memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang penjaga kubah. Kalian memang pantasnya dibuang ke got layaknya seorang sampah!" ujar Guren dingin.

"Dan untuk kalian para pengawas yang lain, lebih baik kalian mati saja di kandang mosnter, ketimbang jadi benalu dan selalu memakai pajak rakyat hanya untuk memakan gaji buta!" tambah Guren lagi, membuat para penjaga pos di kubah tersebut kesal, dengan kata-kata Guren. Walaupun begitu mereka sadar, tidak mungkin melawan Guren. Gadis ini memang masih anak-anak, tapi kekuatannya sudah setara dengan pemimpin pos penjagaan kubah. Jadi mereka hanya bisa diam dan menggerutu saja.

Sementara itu Naruto tampak memperlihatkan wajah terkejut. Ternyata Guren mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Kalau para penjaga kubah itu tidak benar dalam bekerja dan hanya bermalas-malasan sambil mabuk-mabukan, bahkan berpesta pora. Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak patut untuk ditiru. Mengingat mereka diberi amanah untuk menjaga kubah, bukan untuk bersenang-senang.

"Ayo pulang Yukimaru, Bocah aku sudah lapar, kita makan di luar saja aku lagi malas masak. Dan untukmu bocah jangan kemana-mana, ada hukuman menanti untukmu!" ajak Guren kemudian, yang membuat Naruto hanya bisa ber-HIIEEE...ria dengan hukuman yang menantinya dan melupakan bayangan yang dilihatnya ketika bersama Amaru. Bayangan yang mungkin menjadi pertanda akan nasib umat manusia.

*****End? #dijitak TBC deh -_-d*****

**Huweee baa-chan gomen ada kesalahan tahun, jadi yang benar adalah begini:**

**Sebelum 688 gak tahu deh #ditendang**

**688 - 788 : Manusia dijajah monster**

**788 – 888 : Monster vs Manusia**

**888 – 988 : Monster dikurung dalam kubah**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

Di sebuah padang yang tandus, bocah itu terlihat berjalan melewati mayat yang bergelimpangan, darah yang menggenang dan para burung bangkai yang sibuk memakan mayat-mayat tampa dikunyah, langsung ditelan begitu saja. Bocah itu tidak terlihat takut dengan kondisi tersebut. Dia tetap berjalan, dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Bocah itu pun jatuh terduduk, sambil merintih kesakitan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian kaus yang dikenakannya robek, begitu juga punggungnya. Lalu setelah itu keluarlah sebuah sayap hitam yang indah. Bagaikan seorang iblis kecil, bocah itu berteriak.

"GROAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakannya sungguh menyayat hati. Matanya juga berubah berwarna merah darah. Ekspresinya sungguh dingin, tapi setelah teriakan itu para bangkai menghampirinya. Mereka terbang di sekitar bocah tersebut, seakan mengisyaratkan kalau mereka mengerti arti dari teriakan penuh kepedihan itu.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

**Disclaimare**

**Sejak Naruto dilahirkan? Dia sudah jadi milik Masashi sensei -_-d**

**Warning**

**Adegan yang penuh kekerasan, berdarah-darah, dan diharapkan para orang untuk anak dibawah umur memperbolehkan fic ini dibaca oleh para bocah #dikeroyok orang-orang tua**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Amaru, Yukimaru x Guren**

**Rating**

**T semi M, nd bisa berubah lagi kalau saya sudah bisa bikin gore**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Familly, Friendship, Fantasy**

*****yohohoho ayo mulai yohohohoho*****

"Guren-Neechan ke...keluarkan aku dari tempat gelap ini..." mohon Naruto yang kini sedang berada dalam lemari sempit dan super gelap. Oh yah saat ini Naruto sedang menerima hukuman dari Guren, gara-gara kejadian di pos penjagaan kubah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Guren melempar Naruto ke dalam lemari yang sempit, dan menguncinya dari luar. Naruto yang notabene takut pada hantu jelas ketakutan dikurung dalam lemari yang sempit dan gelap. Yah kalian tahulah dalam cerita misteri terkadang para hantu keluar dari dalam lemari, apalagi kalau tempatnya gelap dan sempit.

"Nee-chan onegai...aku takut kalau para hanako itu muncul...aku masih ingin hidup huweeee..." teriak Naruto menangis ketakutan. Sedangkan Guren, wajahnya terlihat tak peduli, malah sekarang terlihat sedang asyik minum kopi sambil baca buku. Ck, ck sungguh kakak yang kejam deh.

"Onee-chan bukaaa...aku takut...huweeee" mohon Naruto sekali lagi, merasa kesal karena acara santainya diganggu, Guren pun menendang lemari tempat Naruto dikurung, dengan keras.

"Berisik, sekali lagi kau menangis seperti perempuan, kukurung kau disini selama 2 x 24 jam!" ancam Guren, membuat Naruto langsung berhenti menangis, tapi karena takut kalau-kalau ada hantu muncul, Naruto pun menutup matanya, sambil berharap Guren akan cepat tobat? Dan mau melepaskannya dari lemari yang gelap dan sempit. Juga berharap tidak akan ada hantu yang muncul keluar.

Setelah dirasa teriakan sekaligus tangisannya berhenti, Guren pun melanjutkan ritual minum kopinya. Sementara Yukimaru hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat kekejaman yang dilakukan Guren terhadap Naruto, ck ck.

"Guren, sudah hentikan kasihan kan Naruto," ucap Yukimaru kemudian.

"Yukimaru-nii...huweeee...tolong aku...aku takut hanako..." teriak Naruto tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara Yukimaru yang membelanya. Hal ini membuat kedutan di kepala Guren, kesal.

"BERISIK, HANAKO ITU HANTU YANG MUNCUL DI TOILET CEWEK IDIOT BUKAN DI LEMARI!" teriak Guren murka, sepertinya sudah kehabisan kesabaran deh.

"Eh? Begitu yah, kalau begitu Kasabake...huweee..."

"Er...Naruto itu cuman hantu yang muncul dikala hujan," ujar Yukimaru mendengar balasan dari Naruto.

"Eh? Kalau Yuki-ona gimana?" tanya Naruto lagi membuat kedutan dikepala Guren semakin menjadi-jadi, sementara Yukimaru hanya bisa terkikik mendengarnya.

"BAKA...KAU PIKIR INI DAERAH BERSAL..." kata-kata Guren terpotong karena tiba-tiba...

"Krak!" terdengar suara retakan gelas berisi kopi milik Guren yang diletakan di atas meja. Hal ini membuat Guren dan Yukimaru menoleh ke arah meja. Entah kenapa mereka berdua keliatan terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut. Apa yang terjadi.

"Guren..." panggil Yukimaru, dan Guren pun menoleh ke arah panggilan pemuda berwajah cantik itu. Terlihat raut wajah Yukimaru berubah mengeras. Guren pun juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Yukimaru, sebuah firasat buruk. Kemudian Guren pun akhirnya membuka pintu lemari tempat Naruto dikurung, tapi saat lemari dibuka, terlihat Naruto yang terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan.

Tubuhnya bergetar, entah apa yang terjadi tapi jelas hal ini membuat Yukimaru langsung khawatir dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang bergetar kencang. Sedangkan Guren hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat tegang dari biasanya. Mungkin Guren juga khawatir terhadap Naruto, namun tidak bisa menunjukkannya.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Yukimaru dengan nada cemas. Naruto tidak menjawab kepalanya semakin sakit, dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Saat ini Naruto kembali melihat bayangan mengerikan sama seperti yang dilihatnya waktu di dekat pos penjagaan. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, dia melihat seluruh penjaga yang ada di pos penjagaan, tewas mengenaskan. Dia juga melihat Amaru, gadis yang berpenampilan laki-laki itu, menangis ketakutan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto juga mendengar suara jeritan mereka, jerit kesedihan dan penderitaan, membuat Naruto harus menutupi telinganya, karena tidak ingin mendengar suara yang menyayat hati itu.

"Guren, bagaimana ini? apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Yukimaru panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita bawa saja dia ke kamar," usul Guren dan dibalas dengan anggukan Yukimaru, pertanda ia setuju. Yukimaru pun segera menggendong Naruto seperti seorang ayah yang menggendong anaknya, atau seorang kakak dengan adiknya, dan membawa Naruto ke kamar. Setelah sampai di kamar, Naruto dibaringkan secara perlahan. Naruto terlihat masih tidak bergeming, hanya memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan, dan tubuhnya tampak menggigil. Yukimaru pun memegang kepala Naruto, ia cukup terkejut ternyata badan Naruto sungguh panas.

"Guren, cepat ambilkan kompresan!" perintah Yukimaru, gadis berkuncir seperti nanas itu, tidak menjawab, tapi langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil kompresan. Entah kenapa Guren terlihat berbeda kali ini, ia lebih perhatian terhadap Naruto, mungkin dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Guren takut kehilangan Naruto yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"A...Ama...ru...A...Ama...ru..." igau Naruto dalam tidurnya. Hal ini membuat Yukimaru mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dengan nama yang disebutkan Naruto dalam tidurnya. Kemudian Guren pun kembali dengan baskom yang berisi air dan kain untuk mengompres Naruto, yang badannya semakin panas. Lalu memberikannya pada Yukimaru. Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun langsung menaruh kain yang sudah dicelupkan dalam baskom dan di peras, ke kening Naruto.

"A...ma...ru...la...ri...la...ri...hah...hah...hah ..." igau Naruto lagi, kali ini Kening Guren yang mengerut ketika mendengar igauan dari Naruto. Lalu menatap Yukimaru seakan bertanya 'siapa itu Amaru?' Yukimaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu siapa Amaru tersebut.

Setelah itu malam yang panjang ini, dihabiskan Yukimaru dan Guren untuk menjaga dan merawat Naruto supaya sembuh. Tapi entah kenapa semakin malam Yukimaru dan Guren semakin cemas, karena panas Naruto tidak kunjung turun, sudah gitu firasat buruk tentang gelas yang retak itu menghantui pikiran mereka. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Malam ini bintang ataupun bulan tidak muncul, jadi yang terlihat hanyalah langit kelam belaka. Namun hal ini tidak membuat kegembiraan yang ada di pos penjagaan hilang. Bagaimana tidak gembira hari ini gaji mereka turun, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pesta minum sake. Tawa dan canda pun menjadi satu, seakan melupakan kejadian tadi siang, ketika Izumo dan Kotetsu yang dibuat babak belur oleh Yukimaru serta Guren. Mereka tidak peduli yang penting mereka bisa senang-senang.

Namun tampa mereka sadari di atas langit yang kelam tersebut, sekelompok makhluk terbang di atas kubah tersebut, menuju pos penjagaan. Mereka bukan burung, tapi mereka seperti kelelawar besar berkepala manusia. Tunggu? Bukankah itu seperti wujud monster? Memang bisa dibilang wujud monster itu berbeda, ada yang seperti medusa alias wanita yang kepalanya memiliki banyak ular, ada yang seperti Chimera yang memiliki wujud gabungan kambing, ular dan singa. Lalu ada juga yang berwujud zombi alias mayat hidup. Warewolf manusia serigala, titan alias manusia raksasa dan masih banyak lagi jenisnya.

Tapi yang sekarang ini sepertinya jenis vampire, karena wujudnya yang seperti kelelewar besar. Vampire memang punya dua wujud yaitu wujud manusia dan wujud manusia kelelawar. Namun yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang bagaimana bisa ada sekumpulan vampire terbang di atas kubah, dan menuju pos penjagaan? Bukankah semua monster sudah dikurung di dalam kubah? Sudah gitu kondisi kubah tidak dalam kondisi rusak, malahan masih bagus. Tapi kenapa?

Lalu para vampire itu pun mendarat di atas atap pos penjagaan, membuat atap tersebut hancur seketika. Para penjaga yang sedang berpesta pora tersebut, hanya bisa memasang muka shock, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa para vampire itu sudah mengarahkan kuku mereka yang tajam ke jantung para penjaga. Kemudian menggigit dan menghisap darah mereka, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah tulang serta kulitnya.

Beberapa penjaga yang sadar segera mengambil senapan mereka dan menembakannya ke arah para vampire tersebut. Suara baku tembak pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru pos serta rumah penduduk yang tinggal tidak jauh dari pos penjagaan. Hal ini membuat penduduk keluar dari rumahnya, untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ekspresi yang sama dengan para penjaga yang sudah mati ditunjukkan oleh penduduk. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berlari karena ketakutan, alhasil mereka juga menjadi santapan para vampire tersebut.

Tubuh mereka dikoyak oleh vampire, dan darah mereka dihisap sampai habis. Mereka tidak bisa berteriak saking ketakutan. Teror para monster kembali terjadi, yang lebih parah para penjaga yang menembaki vampire-vampire tersebut tidak berhasil dilakukan. Vampire-vampire itu tidak bergeming padahal sudah memakai peluru perak. Sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu, memang para monster lemah terhadap perak, tapi beberapa diantara mereka ada yang kebal terhadap perak, seperti halnya vampire. Mereka hanya takut pada api hitam, untuk itulah dipasang pagar yang sekelilingnya adalah api hitam.

Hanya saja pagar itu tidak begitu tinggi, sementara vampire tersebut dalam wujud yang bisa terbang hingga ketinggian yang cukup jauh, sehingga api itu tidak akan mengenai mereka. Yah karena takut mereka lupa akan fakta tersebut, mungkin juga karena alkohol akibat minum sake.

"KYAAAAA...!"

"TOLONG...TOLONG...!"

"Hiks...Oka-san...Otou-san...!"

"DOR...DOR...DOR...DOR...DOR...!"

"GRHHHHHH!"

Teriakan penduduk yang ketakutan, tangisan anak kecil, suara tembakan, dan suara vampire bergabung menjadi satu. Namun ada beberapa penjaga yang tidak lupa kelemahan vampire. Mereka mengeluarkan meriam yang dapat menembakkan api hitam.

"DUARRR!" terdengar suara meriam yang ditembakan oleh penjaga, dan membuat beberapa vampire terbakar hangus. Namun tidak disangka-sangka makin banyak vampire yang datang, sementara meriam yang digunakan hanya dua. Kurasa tidak akan mungkin menang, mengingat jumlah vampire lebih banyak ketimbang meriam.

Kemudian belum selesai dengan teror vampire, muncul makhluk besar, mirip titan tapi berkepala dua, tubuhnya berwarna hijau dan matanya berwarna merah. Makhluk itu terlihat mengangkat atap kubah dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Hal ini membuat para penjaga lemas melihatnya, bahkan untuk membunyikan lonceng pertanda keadaan darurat mereka tidak sanggup. Akhirnya penjaga yang tersisa di hisap darahnya oleh para vampire, hingga menjadi kakek-kakek keriputan, karena kehabisan darah.

Selain itu gara-gara ulah titan berkepala dua itu, semua monster dapat keluar bebas, terutama yang dapat terbang. Sedangkan yang tidak bisa terbang di keluarkan oleh titan berkepala dua tersebut.

"GROAAAAAAA!" teriak titan berkepala dua tersebut, seakan mengatakan untuk menyerang umat manusia. Selain itu titan tersebut bukan hanya mengangkat kubah, tapi juga menginjak pagar yang terbuat dari api hitam, supaya para monster bisa lewat. Ini aneh bukan hanya tidak mempan terhadap perak, yang terkandung dalam atap kubah tersebut, tapi juga tidak mempan terhadap api hitam. Padahal monster manapun tersentuh dua jenis bahan tersebut, akan melemah bahkan bisa mati. Tapi makhluk ini berbeda, dia tidak mempan terhadap dua jenis bahan tersebut. Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu?

Saat itu wajah-wajah ketakutan terpampang jelas pada para penduduk desa Oto. Dan wajah yang terlihat senang terpampang pada para monster tersebut. Akhirnya mereka bebas, setelah seabad mereka terkurung dalam kubah tersebut. Terlihat mata mereka memancarkan dendam yang begitu dalam. Mungkin monster tidak punya hati, tapi makhluk manapun yang dihancurkan kebebasannya pastilah akan sangat marah. Mereka terlihat memangsa manusia hidup-hidup. Mencabik-cabik organ dalam tubuh manusia, memakan jantung, ginjal, paru-paru dan menelannya tampa dikunyah.

Desa ini kini penuh dengan potongan mayat manusia, tidak diketahui mana yang badan dan kepala yang sesungguhnya. Di tempat lain, di klinik Maki, tempat Amaru tinggal. Gadis yang ternyata memiliki rambut panjang sebahu itu, tampak ketakutan di bawah ranjang pasien milik ayahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia melihat ayahnya yang dihabisi oleh dua monster jenis zombi yang berbadan besar. Gadis itu bisa melihat otak, mata dan usus ayahnya dimakan oleh dua zombi tersebut.

Namun Amaru tidak dapat bergerak apalagi menolong, ia hanya bisa menunggu ajal kematiannya yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Tiba-tiba saat dua zombi itu telah selesai dengan ayah Amaru, mereka pun beralih melihat gadis tersebut. Dua zombi itu menghampiri Amaru, seperti ingin memangsa gadis itu. Amaru hanya bisa menutup matanya, tidak ingin melihat ajalnya yang sudah semakin mendekat, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tebasan pedang mengarah keleher kedua zombi tersebut. Membuat kepalanya lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Crash!"

Amaru dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang berumur sekitar 17-18 dengan rambut berwarna orange, menatap Amaru dengan pandangan dingin. Dan berikutnya Amaru bisa mendengar sebuah bunyi tembakan yang ditembakan oleh pemuda berambut merah yang seumuran dengan pemuda berambut orange. Hal ini membuat kedua zombi itu hancur dan akhirnya hanya tinggal abu yang tersisa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, gadis kecil?" tanya pemuda berambut merah tersenyum lembut padanya. Amaru hanya diam dan detik berikutnya ia menangis dengan keras, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu cukup panik juga.

"HUWAAAA..." teriak Amaru dengan kencangnya.

"Aduh, Yahiko bagaimana ini?" tanya pemuda berambut merah.

"Che merepotkan sekali, sudah Nagato bopong dia saja, kita harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum para monster lain datang!" perintah pemuda berambut orange yang diketahui bernama Yahiko. Pemuda berambut merah bernama Nagato itu hanya mengangguk dan langsung menggendong Amaru ala karung beras? Tampa menghiraukan tangisan Amaru yang semakin keras.

"AYAHHHHH..." teriak Amaru dan langsung dibawa pergi oleh Nagato serta Yahiko.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Deru nafas Naruto terdengar terengah-engah. Badannya juga semakin panas. Hal ini membuat Yukimaru bertambah khawatir. Tetapi di saat kesadarannya yang semakin menipis itu, dia memegang tangan Yukimaru yang ingin mengompresnya lagi. Hal ini membuat Yukimaru keheranan melihatnya.

"K...kak...hah...hah...Yuki...maru...ki...ta...ha. ..rus...pergi...da...ri...si...ni...hah...hah..." ujar Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Eh?"

"Mo...Monster...akan...mem...membunuh...ki...ta... " tambah Naruto yang membuat Yukimaru semakin bingung.

"Yukimaru! Kita harus pergi dari sini, ada pemberitahuan kalau ada penyerangan dari para vampire, dan atap kubah itu terbuka sehingga para monster keluar semua!" ucap Guren yang tiba-tiba muncul dari depan kamar Naruto.

"Apa?!" Yukimaru terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata Guren. Apalagi kata-kata yang diucapkan Guren sama dengan yang dikatakan Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu tentang hal ini? padahal dia sendiri sedang berbaring tidak berdaya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Yukimaru saat ini. Namun disaat Yukimaru sedang kebingungan. Guren segera mengangkat Naruto dan menggendong bocah tersebut layaknya sebuah ransel, kemudian ia juga menarik Yukimaru untuk beranjak pergi ke luar dari mereka.

"Guren?"

"Sudah tidak usah bengong begitu, kita harus cepat sebelum mereka membunuh kita!" Yukimaru pun akhirnya sadar dan ikut berlari dengan Guren, bersama para penduduk yang sudah lari keluar dari rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berlari ke tempat yang aman, sebuah pasukan monster jenis warewolf datang menyerbu mereka. Yukimaru yang sedang tidak siap ditusuk perutnya oleh cakar warewolf yang tajam hingga ke belakang. Darah pun keluar dari mulutnya. Guren yang melihat hal itu langsung menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan melemparkan pisau-pisaunya ke arah warewolf tersebut. Beruntung pisau Guren terbuat dari perak sehingga warewolf mati seketika.

Namun puluhan zombi dan warewolf menyerang Guren. Gadis kecil itu tidak menyerah, ia membalas serangan-serangan zombi itu dengan tendangan dan pukulannya. Ia juga melemparkan beberapa pisau miliknya ke arah zombi dan warewolf tersebut. Tapi yang datang cukup banyak, Guren dalam masalah, hingga salah satu zombi bermata satu, memotong tangan kirinya, dengan sebuah kapak yang dipegang zombi tersebut.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Naruto melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya tumbang oleh para monster. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya apa yang dilihat Naruto sekarang sama seperti ketika melihat bayangan di tempat pos penjagaan tadi.

"Ukh...Yu...ki...ma...ru..." ucap Guren merintih kesakitan karena tangannya yang baru saja di potong. Sementara itu Yukimaru sudah pingsan, entah ia masih hidup atau tidak yang jelas sekarang Yukimaru sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Guren-nee...Yukimaru-nii..."ungkap Naruto tidak percaya. Hatinya begitu sedih saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Namun ia juga marah pada monster yang menyerang kedua orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Hal ini diperparah dengan sakit kepala yang menjadi-jadi, tubuh yang makin memanas serta punggung yang begitu sakit.

Naruto tidak mengerti, ia baru saja mendapatkan keluarga. Tapi kenapa mereka menjadi seperti ini. Naruto tidak terima, ia tidak bisa menerima takdirnya yang seperti ini. Ia sangat marah, dan ia membenci monster tersebut. Tiba-tiba sesuatu keluar dari punggungnya. Itu adalah... sepasang sayap hitam yang mirip seperti sayap iblis. Matanya berwarna merah dan memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Langsung saja ia menghabisi warewolf yang menyerang Yukimaru dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Ia juga mengambil jantung milik zombi bermata satu dan meremasnya hingga hancur. Ia menyerang para monster dengan membabi buta.

"**Aku benci kalian! Kalian harus mati!" **teriak Naruto dalam wujud monsternya. Guren yang saat itu masih sadar, walaupun terlihat kesakitan karena tangannya dipotong. Hanya bisa tertegun melihat Naruto yang membunuh monster itu tampa ampun. Dia juga bisa melihat kematian monster itu satu persatu di tangan Naruto.

'Jadi ternyata dia memang seorang monster?!' tanya Guren dalam hati tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Tapi akhirnya Guren sadar bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal tersebut, ia harus menyelamatkan Yukimaru. Dengan tangan yang memegang tangan yang terpotong, Guren menghampiri Yukimaru yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dia pun memegang nadi di leher Yukimaru dan menempelkan jarinya ke hidungnya, merasakan apakah masih hidup apa belum.

'Syukurlah masih hidup,' ujar Guren lega.

'Aku harus segera membawa Yukimaru pergi dari sini,' ucap Guren, dia pun akhirnya mengangkat Yukimaru dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih utuh. Ternyata Guren kuat juga, hanya dengan satu tangan ia bisa mengangkat Yukimaru, dan dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, dia membawa Yukimaru pergi, disaat Naruto sibuk bertarung dengan para monster. Sebelum itu Guren melihat ke arah Naruto, untuk melihat keadaannya. Bocah itu masih sibuk membunuh monster yang tidak ada habis-habisnya berdatangan.

'Maaf, tapi saat ini Yukimaru lebih penting, aku akan segera kembali Naruto,' ujar Guren yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang pergi sendiri.

Sementara itu Naruto mulai kelelahan menghadapi monster yang tidak habis-habisnya datang. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, apa boleh buat pada dasarnya ia hanyalah seorang bocah, namun bisa berubah menjadi monster. Jadi dia mudah kelelahan. Namun ia lega, karena ia bisa melihat Guren yang sudah membawa Yukimaru pergi. Walaupun ia tahu pada akhirnya Naruto berpisah dengan Yukimaru dan Guren. Tapi kalau memang ini keputusan yang terbaik, maka ia harus terima hidup sendiri lagi, atau malah mati dimakan monster, karena kelelahan melawan mereka.

Naruto tidak tahu, yang jelas yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya bertarung, hingga titik darah penghabisan. Lalu disaat kesadarannya mulai menipis, ia mendengar suara tembakan beruntun dan suara tembakan meriam. Setelah itu ia ambruk, sayapnya juga menghilang, dan warna matanya yang merah kembali menjadi biru lalu akhirnya tertutup semuanya.

*****TBC*****

**Err... pendek yah? #ditendang, gomen habis tuntutan cerita yang cuma segini -_-, nanti diusahain lebih panjang lagi.**

**Btw ada yang nanya Guren, Amaru dan Yukimaru itu OC atau crossover, jawabannya bukan kok. Mereka asli tokoh yang muncul di Naruto.**

**Guren dan Yukimaru muncul di Naruto Shipudden sebelum pertarungan Deidara dan Obito menangkap sanbi di animenya. **

**Terus Amaru itu tokoh yang muncul di movie yang judulnya ****Bonds **** kalau gak salah.**

**Dan aku lupa kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari SNK alias Shingeki No kyojin. **

**Terus ada yang bilang juga kalau ceritanya ini membingungkan, jawabannya emang benar, saya sendiri yang penulisnya juga bingung #ditendang.**

**Yah pokoknya thanks buat semua yang udah baca fic ini, baik buat reviewer, yang ngefav ataupun reader silent, thanks yah dear, i love you :D **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimare : Naruto punya Masashi**

**Warning : Death Chara, kata-kata yang kurang sopan, OOC, Typo, Human Kyuubi dan penulis yang belum bisa bikin adegan berdarah-darah**

**Pairing: Naruto x Amaru, Yukimaru x Guren**

*****mulai*****

Dulu desa Oto dikenal sebagai desa yang indah karena memiliki danau yang begitu jernih, taman bunga yang asri dan penduduknya dikenal sebagai orang-orang yang pecinta kebersihan. Setiap seminggu sekali mereka selalu mengadakan kerja bakti bersama, sehingga desa ini dikenal sebagai desa yang paling bersih, dari desa-desa lainnya.

Namun sekarang desa ini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan desa paling bersih lagi. Julukan itu sudah hilang sejak serbuan para vampire datang ke desa ini, belum lagi monster aneh yang mirip dengan titan namun memiliki dua kepala dan tubuh yang berwarna hijau. Lalu kubah yang menjadi penjara monster bagian atasnya dibuka oleh monster aneh itu. Sehingga para monster yang dikurung disana lepas semua, yang berakhir dengan para monster kembali memburu manusia.

Sekarang mungkin julukan yang tepat bagi desa Oto adalah desa paling mengerikan dari desa-desa lainnya. Hal ini karena monster sudah menduduki wilayah tersebut. Sudah tidak ada manusia lagi di tempat itu, yang tersisa hanyalah sekumpulan mayat yang bergelimpangan dan puing-puing rumah, serta genangan darah yang mulai mengering.

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan jika digambarkan dalam bentuk lukisan. Dan berita ini sudah tersebar ke seluruh penduduk desa yang ada di seluruh penjuru bumi. Kelompok informan yang dibentuk sejak dua ratus tahun yang lalu memang hebat, mereka sudah memberitakan kabar buruk ini dengan cepat. Alhasil kecemasan yang berlebihan melanda umat manusia.

Terutama untuk desa – desa di dekat desa Oto. Mereka kini bukan cemas lagi, melainkan sudah pada tingkat ketakutan yang berlebihan. Hal ini dikarena para monster sudah mulai menyerang mereka. Sebenarnya ini juga cukup aneh, karena semua desa yang ada di seluruh penjuru dunia, pasti dibagian perbatasannya di kelilingi oleh pagar yang terbuat dari api hitam atau dinding yang bahannya terbuat dari perak.

Namun para monster itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke desa-desa itu. Ini semua berkat monster aneh berwujud titan alias raksasa. Mereka menamakannya dengan Midori Titan, karena warnanya yang hijau, err nama yang cantik untuk seekor monster berwajah mengerikan. Yah itu tidak penting yang jelas Midori Titan ini menghancurkan pagar-pagar api hitam ataupun dinding perak dengan mudahnya, hal ini membuat para monster mengikutinya.

Lalu satu persatu desa-desa di sekitar desa Oto pun mulai tumbang, bahkan kelompok pemburu monster tidak sanggup untuk melawan serangan para monster tersebut. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berlari menjauhi monster itu dengan menggunakan kereta kuda. Atau bersembunyi di dalam bawah tanah, sebagai tempat teraman bagi manusia. Sepertinya kehidupan mereka akan kembali seperti dulu, yaitu dimana para manusia akan hidup di dalam bawah tanah, sampai menunggu ajal mendekat. Karena di dalam bawah tanah mungkin aman dari serangan monster, tapi bukan tempat tinggal yang layak untuk para manusia.

Sementara itu para pemimpin desa yang tinggal sangat jauh dari desa Oto saat ini sedang mengadakan rapat, untuk mengatasi serangan para monster, jika mereka datang ke desa ini. Bisa dibilang tempat tinggal mereka bagaikan timur dan barat atau utara dan selatan dari desa Oto berada, makanya mereka masih aman, untuk saat ini. Entah bagaimana nantinya, yang pasti monster akan datang ke tempat mereka, hei jangan kalian pikir monster akan pilih-pilih tempat. Tentu saja para monster itu akan menguasai seluruh umat manusia, namun yah secara bertahap, gak langsung gitu aja.

"Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak terduga, hampir seperempat bagian monster telah mengusai wilayah kita. Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Padahal jelas-jelas monster itu telah dikurung dalam kubah yang terbuat dari perak, kelemahan dari para monster. Tapi kenapa bisa keluar, dari tempat itu?" ungkap seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru. Ia mengenakan jubah besar berwarna putih, dengan bagian belakangnya bertuliskan Biiju. Yah dia adalah pemimpin dari desa Biiju generasi ke empat, Minato Namikaze.

Umurnya memang sudah hampir berkepala empat alias 38 tahun, namun wajahnya masih terlihat seperti berumur 20 tahun. Ia juga sudah beristri dan memiliki dua orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Kedua anaknya berumur 8 dan 11 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naru dan Namikaze Kurama, sedangkan Istrinya bernama Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina.

"Kudengar sebelum para monster itu lepas dari kubah, sebelumnya mereka diserang oleh sekumpulan vampire yang berwujud kelelawar, lalu datang seekor monster seperti titan, namun berkepala dua, bermata merah dan berbadan hijau. Mereka menyebutnya Midori Titan," ujar seorang bocah berambut abu-abu dan bermata berwarna ungu. Err...bocah? oke kalian pasti merasa aneh, ada seorang bocah dalam rapat ini. Apakah dia anak ilang? Ehem abaikan.

Dia bukan anak ilang seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dia adalah Yagura, pemimpin desa Kiri. Seorang pemimpin paling muda di rapat ini. Umurnya masih lima belas tahun, kaget? Yah saya juga kaget, tapi jangan salah menilai bocah ini. Walaupun dia paling muda dia ini paling jenius, bahkan kejeniusannya melebihi Minato yang dijuluki yellow flash dari desa Biiju, karena kemampuan berpikir cepatnya serta gerakannya yang lincah.

Ataupun Uchiha Fugaku pemimpin desa Ame, yang memang pada dasarnya semua keluarganya memiliki gen jenius. Walaupun jenius tapi keluarga Uchiha rata-rata memiliki sifat pelit bicara, dan bertampang stoic. Mau dalam situasi apapun pasti pokerface mereka nomor satu, ck ck. Atau Nara Shikaku penasihat dari desa Konoha, yang katanya memiliki IQ 200 dan diturunkan pada anaknya juga Shikamaru Nara.

Pokoknya Yagura ini paling jenius diantara mereka yang disebutkan di atas. Makanya dalam usia yang masih muda ini dia diangkat sebagai pemimpin desa Kiri, mengalahkan Mei Terumi, wanita cantik yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, dan sekarang menjabat sebagai penasihat desa Kiri.

"Masalahnya adalah darimana mereka muncul? Kenapa tahu-tahu datang menyerang kita. Bukankah setiap dua minggu sekali kubah itu selalu di cek keadaannya oleh setiap perwakilan dari desa-desa? Dan laporan terakhir menyebutkan tidak ada kerusakan dimanapun pada kubah. Ini aneh sekali bukan?" ungkap seseorang berhidung besar dengan rambut setengah botak. Yah kalau yagura paling muda diantara semua pemimpin desa di sini, maka Onooki nama orang ini, yang paling tua di desa ini.

Onooki atau sebut saja tsuchikage pemimpin desa Iwa. Sebuah desa yang dikenal akan tanahnya yang paling subur, makanya pertanian merupakan andalan untuk meningkatkan ekonomi desa mereka. Kalau desa Kiri adalah desa yang dikelilingi air semua, dan tempat tinggal mereka di atas perahu berbentuk rumah. Karena kondisi mereka yang seperti itu, andalan perekonomian mereka adalah perdagangan hewan air, garam serta mutiara dari kerang laut. Makanya walaupun desa mereka ada di atas air, tapi warganya semua pada kaya. Apalagi sejak kepemimpinan Yagura, desa itu bertambah kaya, karena Yagura menemukan cara untuk berternak kerang dengan benar, supaya menghasilkan mutiara berkualitas tinggi, serta alat yang dapat membuat produksi garam lebih cepat. Jenius bukan, Yagura itu?

Terus kalau desa Biiju ini andalannya adalah semua manusianya memiliki fisik yang kuat, ahli beladiri semua. Bahkan pemburu monster terbaik berasal dari desa Biiju. Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka juga ahli membuat senjata rakitan pistol, sebagai komoditi ekspornya, semua persenjataan pistol dengan perulu perak memang buatan dari desa Biiju.

Nah kalau desa Ame sepertinya namanya desa yang selalu hujan terus. Tapi jangan salah, tempat ini dikenal sebagai sarangnya orang-orang jenius, makanya keluarga Uchiha jenius semua. Dan komoditas utama mereka adalah meriam api hitam, dan pagar yang terbuat dari api hitam. Konon merekalah yang menemukan api hitam yang berwarna aneh ini. Mereka juga dapat menghipnotis seseorang dengan mata mereka yang bisa berubah jadi warna merah, dan ada tiga titik di dalamnya. Orang-orang menamakannya sebagai saringan.

"Satu hal lagi, ada kabar mengatakan kalau ada seorang anak kecil yang dapat berubah menjadi monster, ini aneh sekali, dan baru pertama kali ini dalam sejarah seorang manusia berubah jadi monster," ucap seorang pria berambut merah bernama Sabaku. Dia adalah pemimpin dari desa Suna. Sebuah desa yang sekelilingnya adalah padang pasir belaka.

Walaupun daerah Suna adalah tempat yang berpasir dan terkadang sering terjadi badai pasir setiap harinya, lalu kalau malam pasti udaranya dingin sekali hingga mencapai dibawah 0O C. Tapi oasis di suna dipenuhi tanaman berbagai jenis tanaman obat, selain itu orang-orang mereka kebanyakan adalah dokter-dokter yang hebat. Yah bisa dibilang pengobatan adalah andalan dari desa mereka.

Oh yah selain pengobatan mereka juga seorang perajin boneka yang handal. Boneka-boneka itu digunakan untuk pentas seni boneka. Biasanya satu boneka itu dihargai sangat mahal yang termurah sekitar 500 ribu yen bahkan ada yang sampai 10 juta yen. Salah satu anak Sabaku adalah perajin boneka namanya adalah Kankurou. Lalu ada juga dua anak lainnya yaitu Gaara dan Temari.

"Yah, yang jadi masalah adalah dia musuh kita atau bukan?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. Dia satu-satunya pemimpin wanita disini. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina, atau Namikaze Kushina, istri dari Minato dan pemimpin desa Uzu. Aneh bukan suami istri adalah pemimpin dari desa yang berbeda. Apa boleh buat desa Uzu adalah desa yang isinya wanita semua, ada juga yang laki-laki sih, tapi cuma sedikit atau sebut saja kaum minoritas. Makanya pemimpinnya wanita semua, seperti Mito pemimpin generasi pertama, dan sekarang adalah Kushina.

Tapi walaupun mereka semua wanita bukan berarti mereka lemah. Justru semua penduduknya adalah wanita-wanita yang kuat, sangat kuat malah. Satu wanita saja bisa sekuat satu orang pesumo, bayangkan pesumo itu badannya besar loh. Selain itu mereka adalah ahli pencari jejak yang handal. Mereka bisa dapat mencari seseorang melalui auranya, bahkan dari jarak terjauh sekalipun.

"Bukan masalah musuh atau tidak. Jelas anak itu adalah musuh kita juga, karena ia tetaplah seorang monster. Tapi masalahnya dia ini berasal darimana dan apa tujuannya," ujar seorang pria berambut hitam dan warna mata yang kelam bagaikan warna langit. Dialah Uchiha Fugaku yang disebutkan tadi. Seperti biasa nada bicaranya selalu dingin, dan tatapan matanya selalu tajam. Mungkin sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, menurun dari pendahulunya Madara Uchiha, pemimpin generasi pertama desa Ame.

Fugaku seumuran dengan Minato, Kushina dan Sabaku. Ia juga sudah memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik bernama Mikoto Uchiha, serta dua orang anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Itachi Uchiha. Walaupun Fugaku pendiam, bukan berarti keluarga lainnya juga ikutan pendiam dan dingin, entar jadi keluarga yang suram lagi. Tapi disini Mikoto tidak, dia termasuk orang yang ramah dan lembut. Sifatnya yang satu menurun pada anak pertamannya Itachi. Oh yah umur Sasuke dan Itachi sama dengan anak-anak Minato dan Kushina, 8 dan 11 tahun.

"Aku setuju, siapapun anak itu, walaupun dia manusia, tapi dia berwujud monster. Ini seperti si buruk rupa yang menyembunyikan wajah aslinya dengan topeng yang indah. Jadi walaupun dia masih hidup, maka kita berkewajiban untuk membunuhnya. Supaya tidak menyusahkan di hari nanti," tambah seorang laki berkulit cokelat gelap, ia adalah Raikage pemimpin desa Kumo.

Nama aslinya adalah A dan memiliki adik yang Bee. Desa Kumo terkenal dengan desa yang orang-orangnya cekatan semua. Motonya adalah kecepatan adalah hal yang utama. Adiknya A dijuluki Killer Bee. Bukan kok Bee bukan seoarang pembunuh, hanya julukannya saja. Bee adalah orang yang ceria dan sangat suka musik, berbeda dengan A yang seorang pemarah. Bee suka naik di atas banteng yang diberi nama Hachibi, dan anehnya Bee terlihat suka berbicara dengan Hachibi.

"Tapi dia manusia, rasanya aneh kalau kita membunuh manusia," ujar Kushina yang terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak dari A dan Fugaku, yang ingin membunuh anak yang bisa menjadi monster tersebut, dan sebenarnya adalah Naruto, bocah yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? oke abaikan yang jelas mereka berdua akan membunuh Naruto jika dia masih hidup dalam serangan monster ke desa Oto.

"Kita hanya mengantisipasi kalau-kalau dia mengamuk di desa kita. Lagipula sekali monster tetaplah monster. Jadi apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap membunuhnya. Ini semua demi kepentingan para penduduk," balas seorang pria berambut panjang dengan sebuah pedang di punggungnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya samurai disini.

Namanya adalah Mifune, seorang samurai. Pada dasarnya seorang samurai itu tidak memiliki tempat tinggal yang tetap, dan ada di seluruh penjuru dunia. Namun keberadaan mereka sangat berpengaruh pada pemburu monster. Karena merekalah yang mengajari cara memakai pedang dan membunuh monster, kepada para pembunuh monster. Mungkin bisa di sebut sebagai guru.

"Tapi yang kudengar adalah anak itu membunuh monster lainnya, bukan menyerang manusia. Apakah itu bisa disebut musuh?"

"Kushina apakah kau membela para monster?" tanya Fugaku dingin.

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak membelanya, hanya saja kenapa kita harus membunuh dia, tidak adakah cara lain, misal kita mengurungnya seperti monster lain, dalam sebuah kubah?"

"Tidak, lebih baik yang kita lakukan seharusnya adalah menghancurkan monster sampai ke akar-akarnya. Kita kan sudah tahu kelemahan dari para monster. Kita jangan mau lagi dijajah oleh para monster itu. Yah walaupun ada yang tidak mempan dengan perak dan api hitam, itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti. Yang jelas setelah kejadian ini, kita tidak akan mempergunakan cara lemah seperti itu lagi, kita harus membunuh mereka semua sampai habis tidak tersisa!" ungkap A dengan tegas.

Sepertinya ia begitu marah dengan apa yang dilakukan para monster pada manusia. Walaupun itu bukan dari desanya tapi tetap saja, ketika mendengar manusia kembali diserang monster, sebagai sesama manusia ia merasa marah terhadap monster. Seperti seorang sahabat yang marah ketika temannya disakiti.

"Aku setuju kita tinggalkan cara lemah dengan mengurung monster seperti dulu. Karena itu hanya akan mengulang masa lalu. Jadi sekarang saatnya kita hancurkan semua monster itu sampai habis tak tersisa. Ini semua demi anak cucu kita nantinya, demi masa depan," tambah Fugaku dan disetujui oleh pemimpin desa yang lainnya.

"Ya sudah Kushina, Fugaku tidak usah bertengkar lagi. Disaat seperti ini kita harus bersatu. Sama seperti pemimpin terdahulu, mereka menang karena bersatu, bukan karena melawan musuh sendiri-sendiri," ujar seorang pria paruh baya dengan topi chaping yang di kepalanya dan cerutu di mulutnya. Dia adalah Hokage pemimpin dari desa Konoha. Nama aslinya adalah Sarutobi.

Sarutobi dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang bijak, dan kata-katanya selalu menenangkan para pemimpin yang sedang rapat, jika mengalami pertengkaran. Dia ini sudah memiliki cucu yang masih bayi, bernama Kohonamaru. Dan seorang anak yang belum menikah dan masih remaja bernama Asuma. Oh yah desa Konoha adalah terkenal dengan penduduk yang ramah dan kebanyakan dari mereka berprofesi sebagai pedagang serta pemburu monster.

"Oke sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah melakukan apa yang kita bisa. Sabaku nanti tolong kirimkan tenaga medismu yang handal untuk menolong penduduk desa yang lain yang terluka. Lalu Fugaku tambahkan lagi pembuatan senjata meriam apinya, kami juga akan menambahkan senjata buatan kami. Lalu kalau bisa kita kumpulkan semua orang di satu tempat yang cukup luas, lalu kita buat dinding yang terbuat dari perak dan pagar api. Supaya nanti mudah untuk melindungi mereka, kalau terpisah-pisah mungkin akan sulit melindunginya," usul Minato seperti Rikudo terdahulu yang memberikan perintah dengan cepat dan tepat, saat situasi genting. Memang cocok disebut yellow flash Minato ini.

"Kita juga harus membentuk pemburu monster terkuat, Kurasa Raikage, Nona Kushina dan Tuan Mifune dibutuhkan disini. kalau perlu umur 13 tahun sudah bisa menjadi pemburu monster," tambah Yagura, jangan lupakan bocah ini juga termasuk yang jenius dalam berpikir.

"Kenapa mesti masih 13 tahun? mereka masih anak-anak bukan?" tanya Kushina yang tampaknya tidak setuju dengan usul dari Yagura.

"Karena anak-anak penyerapan informasinya sungguh akurat, tidak seperti orang dewasa yang cepat lupa karena umur. Lagipula perkembangan anak-anak itu cukup pesat, dengan sedikit latihan mereka akan menjadi pemburu yang handal. Dan lagi saat ini kita tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, untuk melatih para pemburu amatiran, karena serangan monster itu begitu cepat, dalam seminggu saja seperempat wilayah manusia sudah dikuasai oleh mereka," jawab Yagura dan langsung disetujui oleh pemimpin lainnya. Hal ini membuat Kushina lagi-lagi tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Dan yang terakhir, Yagura, Hokage, dan Tsuchikage, tolong suplay makanan dan perlengkapan lainnya, juga kita membutuhkan informasi tentang berita terkini dari kalian, dan juga pemikiran orang kalian, seperti pemikiran penasihat Shikaku, untuk melawan Midori titan. Biar bagaimanapun yang paling bermasalah adalah monster itu, kalau dia tidak cepat diatasi, maka kita tidak akan pernah menang," tambah Minato lagi dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Setelah itu semua pemimpin yang hadir dirapat pulang ke desanya masing-masing, untuk mempersiapkan semua yang telah dibicarakan dalam rapat. Kecuali Kushina, Minato dan Sarutobi yang masih berada di ruang rapat, di desa Konoha.

"Kau kenapa Kushi-chan masih memikirkan hal yang tadi?" tanya Minato kemudian, entah kenapa gaya bicaranya saat ini berbeda dengan yang dirapat barusan.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa kita harus mengorbankan anak-anak untuk perang ini, bukankah seharusnya kita yang melawan monster-monster itu untuk anak-anak? Bukan malah memakai anak-anak untuk perang melawan monster. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kita nanti harus membunuh anak yang bisa berubah menjadi monster itu, belum tentu juga dia musuh kita. Aku tidak mengerti Minato kenapa semua jadi seperti ini," ungkap Kushina kemudian, sepertinya ia masih belum setuju dengan keputusan rapat kali ini.

Minato terlihat tidak menjawab pernyataan dari Kushina. Begitu juga dengan Sarutobi yang juga mendengarkan pernyataan dari Kushina, hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya mereka berdua berpikiran sama dengan Kushina. Tapi mereka hanya diam saja, saat rapat tadi, dan hanya mengikuti keputusan terbanyak. Karena bagi Minato dan Sarutobi saat ini adalah kesatuan dari semua yang ada di desa. Kalau mereka membelot maka akan terjadi perpecahan, makanya mereka mengalah dengan keputusan terbanyak dari setiap pemimpin desa. Walaupun ini semua tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran mereka.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara sebuah kereta kuda berisi enam orang laki-laki dan tiga orang wanita, sedang melintas di jalanan berbatu. Kereta kuda ini sudah menempuh perjalanan selama seminggu, dan hanya berhenti selama sekitar setengah sampai satu jam, setelah itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Mereka melakukan hal ini karena saat ini sedang dikejar oleh para monster yang kini berada tidak jauh dari belakang mereka. Kenapa begitu? itu karena hanya merekalah orang-orang dari desa Oto yang selamat dari serangan para monster.

Sebenarnya sih hanya empat orang saja yang memang berasal dari Oto, sedangkan lima lainnya adalah pemburu monster yang dikirim untuk menyelamatkan penduduk desa Oto. Namun kelima orang itu gagal karena para monster yang semakin lama semakin banyak yang menyerang. Sudah gitu entah kenapa kekuatan para monster itu semakin bertambah, padahal sudah dikurung selama seabad lamanya. Mungkin karena dendam mereka pada manusialah yang membuat para monster semakin kuat.

Empat orang yang selamat dari desa Oto itu, adalah Amaru, Guren, Yukimaru dan Naruto. Namun saat ini Naruto dan Yukimaru tidak sadarkan diri untuk saat ini. Yukimaru yang terkena tusukan warewolf diperutnya, memang sudah diobati oleh Amaru yang bisa sedikit pengobatan karena diajarkan oleh ayahnya, dan juga Konan, perempuan cantik berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya. Dia adalah salah satu pemburu monster yang memiliki kemampuan medis dan bertugas memberi pertolongan pertama pada korban, dan pemburu lainnya jika ada yang terluka. Namun karena luka Yukimaru cukup parah, hingga saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri. Sepertinya butuh penanganan yang lebih serius untuk bisa membuat Yukimaru pulih seutuhnya.

Begitu juga Naruto yang sempat dikeroyok oleh para monster karena kehilangan kekuatannya, yang bisa berubah menjadi seekor monster. Sebenarnya waktu itu keadaan Naruto sudah sangat parah, karena tangan dan kakinya dimakan oleh monster-monster tersebut. Tapi kemudian Naruto diselamatkan oleh Deidara dan Sasori yang berada di dekat kejadian tersebut.

Waktu itu dengan sigap Sasori pemuda berambut merah, yang sebenarnya sudah berumur 25 tahun padahal mukanya seperti berumur 15 tahun itu, langsung menembakan para monster tersebut dengan kedua senapan yang selalu dibawa olehnya. Sehingga monster yang ada disekitar Naruto tumbang semua. Kemudian Deidara datang membawa Naruto pergi sebelum monster lain memangsa Naruto kembali, sambil melemparkan sebuah bom buatannya sendiri ke arah monster-monster tersebut. Deidara memang ahli membuat bom, bahkan ia selalu membawa bom kemana-mana, sampai menyebunyikannya di dalam baju yang dikenakan, pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut ekor kuda, serta sebelah mata yang tertutup oleh poni.

Bisa dibilang sebenarnya Deidara dan Sasori melihat semuanya, lebih tepatnya mereka melihat perubahan Naruto yang menjadi monster dan membunuh monster-monster lainnya. Namun entah apa alasan mereka, menolong Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Padahal mereka tahu Naruto bisa berubah jadi monster.

Setelah itu Konan datang dengan kereta kuda yang di dalamnya, sudah ada Nagato, Yahiko dan juga Amaru. Kemudian Sasori dan Deidara membantu Naruto, Guren, Yukimaru masuk ke kereta kuda. Lalu Konan pun langsung mengobati Guren, Naruto dan Yukimaru, dengan dibantu oleh Amaru. Tapi betapa terkejutnya mereka, saat tangan dan kaki Naruto, yang dimakan oleh monster, hingga yang tersisa hanya badan serta kepalanya, perlahan kembali utuh seperti semula. Luka-luka ditubuh Naruto juga pulih semua hingga tak ada bekasnya.

Walaupun begitu hingga saat ini Naruto belum sadarkan diri, dan masih terbaring dengan lemah di dalam kereta. Lalu setelah satu minggu berlalu mereka masih berada dalam perjalanan, mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka, tampa harus dikejar-kejar oleh monster seperti sekarang.

"Maaf yah Guren aku tidak bisa memulihkan tanganmu seperti semula," ungkap Konan saat melihat Guren yang sedang memegang tangan kirinya yang masih sedikit sakit walaupun sudah diobati oleh Konan sebelumnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Guren dengan nada datar, namun tatapan matanya masih menyiratkan kecemasan, karena melihat Naruto dan Yukimaru yang belum bangun juga hingga saat ini.

"Hei, apa benar kau tidak tahu apa-apa, soal dia yang bisa berubah menjadi monster itu. Sudah gitu luka-lukanya pulih begitu cepat, layaknya sebuah kereta kuda yang melaju dengan cepat?" tanya Deidara untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Guren, kalau ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto yang bisa berubah jadi monster.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa kalau bocah ini bisa berubah jadi monster. Yang aku tahu pertama kali bertemu dia tidak ingat akan masa lalunya, bahkan ia tak ingat namanya sendiri. Ia juga dibenci oleh penduduk desa Oto dan menyebutnya sebagai anak monster. Hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan padamu!" jawab Guren kemudian.

"Bagaimana denganmu gadis kecil? Kau warga desa Oto bukan, kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Nagato pada Amaru.

"Sebenarnya aku juga baru pindah ke desa Oto sejak delapan bulan yang lalu, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa berubah jadi monster. Hanya saja aku percaya bahwa dia itu orang baik dan hatinya adalah hati manusia bukan hati seekor monster yang hanya ingin membunuh manusia. Yah walaupun hatinya terlihat begitu rumit," jelas Amaru.

"Kau berbicara seperti seorang yang bisa membaca hati manusia dan monster saja Amaru-chan," ungkap Konan kemudian.

"Sejak kecil aku memang bisa membaca hati orang lain, termasuk monster dan makhluk lainnya," ujar Amaru, sontak semua orang yang ada di dalam kereta kuda minus Naruto dan Yukimaru yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, serta Yahiko yang sedang fokus mengendarai kereta kuda, menoleh terkejut ke arah Amaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Amaru polos, ia juga merasa tidak nyaman karena ditatap intens oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalam kereta.

"Tidak apa Amaru, kami hanya kaget saja mendengar kemampuan yang kau miliki itu," ujar Konan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, aku tahu kalian pasti menganggap itu aneh, semua orang di desa Oto juga begitu, makanya aku tidak punya teman. Tapi memangnya salah yah punya kemampuan seperti itu?" tanya Amaru yang lagi-lagi dengan tampang polosnya, membuat Konan tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Amaru perlahan. Gadis berambut merah ke-orange-an itu tampak nyaman ketika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Konan. Yah Konan memang seorang wanita yang penuh dengan aura keibuan.

"Tidak salah, Amaru dan tidak aneh juga. Hanya saja kemampuan yang kau miliki adalah kemampuan yang langka dan jarang ada, makanya kami semua terkejut," ujar Konan dengan nada lembut. Membuat Amaru ikut tersenyum lega, karena dia pikir mereka yang ada disini sama dengan orang-orang di desa Oto, tapi ternyata mereka lebih dari yang dibayangkannya.

Tiba-tiba Kereta kuda yang melaju lumayan cepat ini, berhenti mendadak. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam saling bertubrukan satu dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan kening Deidara dan Sasori saling bertubrukan, hingga membuat keningnya memerah.

"Oi, Yahiko kalau ngendarain kuda yang benar, brengsek!" omel Deidara kesal, sambil memegangi keningnya sakit karena berbenturan dengan kening Sasori.

"Aku tahu, Baka! Cuman liatlah keluar, ada pengganggu datang!" balas Yahiko yang kini sedang menatap dingin, pada monster-monster yang entah darimana datangnya sudah menghadang perjalanan mereka. Deidara pun segera membuka tirai kereta kudanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, karena saat ini kereta mereka dikepung oleh para monster, yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kelaparan. Deidara pun kembali menutup tirai dan segera mengambil perlengkapan bertempurnya.

"Che, brengsek, ayo Danna-un kita selesaikan ini, mereka tidak habis-habisnya. Menyebalkan sekali," ujar Deidara geram karena kedatangan monster-monster itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru Deidara, kematianmu akan cepat terlihat, kalau kau marah seperti gadis yang sedang pms," ungkap Sasori dengan tampang datar. Membuat Deidara ingin memukul wajah orang bertampang babyface ini. Tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkelahi.

"Che terserah, tapi ingatkan aku un, untuk membunuhmu setelah aku membunuh para monster itu!" balas Deidara kemudian.

"Sebelum itu lebih baik kau berhati-hati agar tidak dimakan para monster, atau bom-mu yang bodoh itu!" ujar Sasori tidak mau kalah.

"Che kau memang pantas untuk kubunuh danna un." Setelah itu adu mulut mereka tetap berlangsung, walaupun begitu, tangan mereka sudah menarik pelatuk dan mulai menembakan peluru – peluru perak itu ke tubuh para monster, hingga membuat mereka satu persatu tumbang. Begitu juga dengan Yahiko yang sudah mulai duluan menebas para monster itu dengan pedang miliknya. Sementara itu, Amaru tampak mengintip melalui lubang kecil yang ada di kereta tersebut, dengan jantung yang terus berdetak dengan kencang, sejak mendengar kedatangan para monster itu.

"Hebat, tidak ada keraguan dalam hati mereka, ketika membunuh para monster. Mereka seperti sudah pernah membunuh para monster sebelumnya, tapi bukankah para monster baru muncul seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa mereka sudah seperti seorang profesional?" tanya Amaru kemudian.

"Itu karena kami semua berawal dari para pembunuh, perampok, preman, penipu, pokoknya kami disini bukanlah orang-orang yang baik seperti yang kau kira. Kami sudah terbiasa untuk membunuh. Yahiko dan Nagato adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran, Deidara dan Sasori adalah mantan perampok, lalu aku adalah seorang penipu para pedagang kaya. Kami semua bukan orang baik seperti yang kalian kira, Amaru," jelas Konan, membuat Amaru langsung memasang tampang terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau para pemburu monster itu, yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya adalah mantan penjahat.

"Hoh jadi begitu, ternyata kalian ini seperti monster yang berwujud manusia yah? pantas kalian tidak takut dengan Naruto yang bisa berubah menjadi monster," ungkap Guren dengan nada sinis, mulai deh keluar kata-kata pedas dari mulut Guren, kalau Yukimaru sadar pasti Guren sudah dijitak deh, ck ck.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah Guren-chan," balas Konan dengan senyum manis diwajahnya, tapi bagi Amaru senyuman itu sedikit menakutkan, err sepertinya Konan cukup kesal dengan perkataan yang dicetuskan oleh Guren deh. Sementara Guren, di keningnya muncul perepatan jalan, karena kesal dipanggil embel-embel chan oleh Konan. Sepertinya aura-aura hitam mulai muncul nie pada Guren maupun Konan. Nagato yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat permusuhan dadakan diantara Guren dan Konan, sementara Amaru hanya menelan ludahnya melihat aura-aura seram yang menguar dari Guren dan Konan.

Lalu disaat Guren dan Konan bertengkar, kelopak mata Naruto mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan irish saphire yang dimilikinya, ia melihat ke sekeliling. Amaru yang melihat Naruto sudah sadar segera menghampirinya.

"Amaru..." ucap Naruto ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Senyuman kegembiraan pun muncul di wajah Amaru ketika melihat Naruto sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Nagato, Guren, dan Konan yang mendengar suara Naruto yang sudah terbangun itu, ikut menghampiri ke arah Naruto yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Amaru dengan nada senang. Sementara itu Naruto kembali melihat bayangan aneh lagi. Kali ini bayangan itu ia melihat tiga orang manusia sedang berusaha keras melawan para monster yang terus-menerus berdatangan, tiba-tiba datang sekumpulan vampire yang kali ini berwujud seperti manusia. Namun bedanya vampire ini berwajah lebih pucat dari manusia, memiliki warna mata merah seperti darah, dan taring yang tajam keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu kuku-kuku jari tangan yang tajam, dan seolah ingin mencekik ketiga manusia itu.

Parahnya saat ini ketiga manusia itu, sudah hampir kehabisan api hitam yang berasal dari bom yang mereka bawa. Dan yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya memukul dan menendang para vampire itu. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari ketiga manusia itu terjatuh, karena diserbu oleh lima vampire sekaligus. Tubuh manusia itu dicabik-cabik oleh vampire-vampire itu dan salah satu dari vampire tersebut, ada yang berusaha menghisap darah dari leher manusia itu. Sampai akhirnya salah satu temannya memukul para vampire itu dengan senapan yang dipegangnya, untuk menjauhkan para vampire dari manusia yang sudah digigit vampire, dan kesadarannya hanya tinggal separuh itu.

Akhirnya para vampire itu menjauh dan malah menyerang temannya. Lalu temannya yang lain membantu manusia yang digigit vampire itu. Namun entah kenapa matanya terbelalak, saat melihat Midori Titan yang muncul entah darimana dan langsung menendang manusia yang sedang sibuk memukul vampire dengan senapannya, dengan keras. Hingga manusia yang telah membantu temannya ketika di serang oleh lima orang vampire itu, terlempar jauh dan membentur pepohonan dengan kerasnya. Darah segar pun keluar dari mulut serta kepalanya dan ia tewas seketika.

Naruto yang melihat banyangan yang mengerikan itu kembali memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. Amaru yang melihat Naruto memegangi kepalanya merasa cemas seketika. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan terjadi, sama ketika ia berada di dekat kubah dengan Naruto seminggu yang lalu. Saat melihat Naruto yang tampak jatuh terduduk itu dan memegangi kepalanya tersebut, Amaru merasakan firasat buruk. Makanya ia buru-buru pulang tampa menanyakan siapa nama Naruto, padahal dirinya sudah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, adik kecil?" tanya Konan kemudian. Naruto tidak menjawab kepalanya semakin sakit. Hal ini membuat Amaru, Konan, Nagato cemas melihatnya. Kalau Guren, entahlah tapi kayaknya dia cemas juga, walaupun ia hanya menatap datar pada Naruto. Kemudian...

"SASORI-DANNA...!" terdengar suara teriakan menyayat hati dari Deidara yang saat ini sedang bertarung melawan monster, bersama dengan Yahiko dan Sasori diluar kereta. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi firasat buruk kini menyelimuti Nagato dan Konan. Langsung saja mereka keluar dari kereta. Dan yang kini mereka lihat adalah Deidara yang jatuh terduduk, bersama dengan Yahiko yang tampak menopang badan Deidara, Titan Midori yang tiba-tiba muncul, serta beberapa monster yang masih tersisa.

"Pemuda berambut merah itu..." ucap Guren dengan kata-kata terpotong dan wajah yang begitu terkejut, saat melihat sesuatu dikejauhan sana. Sontak Nagato dan Konan pun menoleh ke arah kereta yang tirainya belakangnya di buka oleh Guren, dan mereka melihat Amaru yang menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan terkejut, juga Guren yang tampak menunjuk ke arah pepohonan yang berada 20 meter lebih dari kereta mereka dengan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya penglihatan Guren cukup bagus bisa melihat ke tempat yang cukup jauh.

Kini mata Nagato dan Konan beralih ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Guren. Lalu saat melihat tempat itu, Konan hampir saja terjatuh lemas, kalau tidak ditopang oleh Nagato. Yah saat ini mereka melihat mayat Sasori yang bersadar di pohon dengan kepala yang pecah. Sementara itu Midori titan itu tampak menyeringgai senang, matanya seperti terarah ke dalam kereta, seperti Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menatap dingin ke arah Midori Titan tersebut.

"**Akhirnya kutemukan PENGKHIANAT!" **ujar Midori Titan kemudian. Membuat Yahiko, Guren dan Nagato terkejut karena ternyata monster itu bisa bicara.

*****Bersambung*****

**A/N:**

**T.T saya gak tahu nama asli bokapnya Gaara, sudah dicari diwiki tetap gak ada, jadi kalau ada yang tahu kasih tahu yah, dan untuk sementara dipanggilnya Sabaku dulu.**

**Terus Sarutobi ini umurnya pas waktu Naruto canon dilahirkan? Jadi gak tua-tua amet, berapa tuh umurnya ada yang tahu?**

**Thanks untuk semua para reviewer dan reader yang udah mau mampir di fic yang abal ini. Sorry gak bisa nyebutin namanya satu persatu-satu berhubung penyakit males ngetik datang melanda #ditendang.**

**Tapi ada yang nanya apakah rocky nine akan muncul? Hm gimana yah :D yang jelas saya akan memunculkan tokoh-tokoh di Naruto yang jarang dimunculkan, sudah ada contohnya Guren, Amaru dan Yukimaru yang emang jarang muncul.**

**Lalu apakah monster dalam Naruto berbentuk Kyuubi? Jawaban tidak disini kan Kyuubi atau Kurama saya buat jadi Human, tuh jadi anak Minato dan Kushina, nah masalah disini Naruto adalah anak yang bisa berubah jadi monster bukan di dalam tubuhnya ada monster -_-d**

**And bagi penggemar Sasori gomen saya mematikannya duluan #dijitak saya sendiri juga gak tega T.T danna un. **

**Yos akhir kata, thanks all :D i love you...review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimare**

**Aku rasa kita semua tahu Naruto itu punya siapa**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, beberapa kata-kata ndak baik yang males disensor #dijitak, dan adegan yang tidak baik buat seorang bocah, human Kyuubi, ada Naruko tapi diganti namanya jadi Naru**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Amaru, Yukimaru x Guren**

*****terserah mulai saja deh*****

Sejak kecil Deidara sudah di didik di sekolah Militer. Hal ini karena ayahnya adalah seorang panglima di desa Iwa. Ayahnya selalu mengharapkan Deidara untuk menjadi seperti dia. Untuk itulah kehidupannya serba diatur. Bahkan untuk seorang kekasih saja, ia sudah dijodohkan dengan putri dari Tsuchikage yaitu Kurotsuchi. Tapi Deidara tidak pernah menyukainya, ia lebih senang menggambar ataupun membuat barang kerajinan dari tanah liat. Yah Deidara tidak pernah menyukai kehidupan militer, ia lebih suka kehidupan seorang seniman yang selalu bebas mengekspresikan diri sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Deidara mulai muak dengan kehidupannya yang serba diatur itu, yang akhirnya membuat Deidara kabur dari rumah pada saat umurnya lima belas tahun. Untungnya pada saat itu keluarganya sedang sibuk dengan perayaan pesta ulang tahun Kurotsuchi, seorang gadis berambut bob dan memiliki kesan tomboy dalam dirinya, tapi kalau sudah bertemu dengan Deidara entah kenapa tingkahnya menjadi seorang gadis pemalu. Sepertinya Kurotsuchi memiliki perasaan pada Deidara. Tapi sayangnya Deidara selalu cuek jika bertemu gadis itu.

Jadi dengan bekal seadanya Deidara pun kabur dari rumahnya. Namun ternyata kehidupan dijalanan tidak semudah yang ia kira. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata di dunia ini menganut sistem diskriminasi antara si kaya dan si miskin, lalu yang kuatlah yang jadi pemenang. Dia yang biasanya hidup bermewah-mewahan, ketika menjadi gelandangan ia diperlakukan layaknya seorang sampah. Hingga suatu ketika Deidara menghadapi hari dimana dirinya tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun, dan ia belum makan sejak semalaman. Dalam keadaan haus dan lapar ia mencoba menjadi seorang pengemis, namun tidak ada satupun orang yang mau menolongnya, bahkan sempat ada yang mengusirnya dengan pukulan yang memakai sapu.

"_Dasar pengemis enyah kau dari sini!" _Begitulah yang orang-orang katakan pada waktu itu. Biasanya kalau orang lapar bisikan setan pasti ada saja yang datang. Begitu pula dengan apa yang terjadi pada Deidara. Waktu itu melihat warung makan yang sedang kosong, pemiliknya sedang ada di bagian dalam warung. Awalnya dia masih berusaha untuk bertahan, tapi makanan yang ada di warung itu benar-benar mengundang. Kemudian perlahan tapi pasti ia pun mengambil makanan yang ada dalam warung tersebut. Setelah itu ia langsung lari.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna memihaknya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia mencuri makanan. Hari berikutnya di desa tempat ia tinggal terdapat festival, sehingga jalanan menjadi ramai. Yah memang dia telah mencuri makanan, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk keesokan harinya. Kemudian ia melihat seorang pria dengan kantong yang tebal di belakang celananya. Sekali lagi ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri lagi, tapi kantong tebal itu seolah memanggilnya, dan berakhir ia terhipnotis mengambil sesuatu yang ada dalam kantong tebal tersebut, yaitu sebuah dompet.

Dengan uang yang ada dalam dompet itu ia bisa membeli kebutuhan selama 3 hari. Tapi 3 hari berikutnya ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi pencuri walaupun ia tahu itu salah. Setelah itu pekerjaan Deidara adalah seorang pencuri dan pencopet. Awalnya mungkin ia takut, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa. Hingga suatu ketika pada saat ia mencuri di sebuah toko pakaian, ia ketahuan oleh si pemilik toko.

Karena kaget, pemilik toko itu ingin berteriak, refleks Deidara mengambil gunting kain yang ada di toko tersebut, dan menusuk si pemilik toko hingga tewas. Padahal maksud hati hanya ingin membungkam mulut si pemilik toko, tapi ia malah membunuh si pemilik toko. Hal ini diketahui oleh anak gadis pemilik toko yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Anak gadis itu pun berteriak kencang saat melihat orang tuanya terbunuh. Deidara yang kaget, tampa sadar mencekik anak itu supaya tidak berteriak lagi. Deidara benar-benar seperti orang yang kemasukan iblis dalam tubuhnya, waktu itu. Hingga akhirnya sang anak juga tewas menyusul orang tuanya. Deidara yang melihat hal itu, akhirnya langsung kabur.

Pada saat ia kabur, tingkahnya terlihat oleh beberapa warga, mereka pun mengejar Deidara. Pemuda tersebut, benar-benar panik dan terus berlari walaupun ia sudah kelelahan. Hingga akhirnya ia terpojok di sebuah gang buntu. Disaat itu Deidara hanya bisa pasrah, hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat satu persatu warga yang mengejarnya tewas tampa sebab. Deidara sempat melihat beberapa luka sabetan di tubuh para warga itu, dan sebuah lilitan dibagian leher, seperti tewas karena dicekik menggunakan sebuah tali. Setelah semua warga tumbang, ia melihat seorang pemuda bertampang babyface dengan warna rambut merah menyala.

"_Jika kau mau tetap hidup, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" _ Itulah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasori seorang perampok yang menggunakan benang tipis sebagai senjatanya. Yah setelah kejadian itu Deidara dan Sasori menjadi partner dalam sebuah perampokan. Mereka berdua dikenal sebagai perampok yang sadis karena, mereka membunuh semua keluarga yang dirampok dan mengambil harta bendanya hingga habis tak tersisa. Biasanya setelah selesai merampok, Deidara akan mengebom rumah target mereka, hingga tak ada satu pun yang tersisa.

Yah Deidara memang belajar merakit senjata dari Sasori, yang memang sejak awal pandai membuat senjata dari boneka kayu. Hingga akhirnya Deidara dapat menemukan sendiri keahliannya membuat bom dari tanah liat, sesuai dengan bakatnya. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan ini sampai 7 tahun lamanya. Waktu itu Deidara dan Sasori berumur 22 tahun, seorang pemimpin regu kelompok penjaga keamanan warga dari desa Konoha, menangkap mereka berdua pada saat sedang melakukan perampokan. Dia adalah Hiruko, walaupun badannya kecil dan terlihat lemah, tapi dia sangat jenius, dan kejeniusannya setara dengan Shikaku sang penasihat desa Konoha.

Awalnya mereka dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Tapi pemimpin regu kelompok pemburu monster, yang bernama Uchiha Izuna dari desa Ame, tertarik dengan kemampuan Deidara dan Sasori. Izuna yang merupakan sepupu dari Fugaku, pun meminta pemimpin desa Ame itu, untuk memasukan Deidara dan Sasori ke dalam kelompok pemburu monster. Setelah berbagai pertimbangan mereka pun diperbolehkan untuk menjadi salah anggota pemburu monster. Namun dengan catatan Deidara dan Sasori harus berada dalam pengawasan Izuna.

Yah begitulah cerita Deidara dan Sasori bagaimana awalnya mereka menjadi pemburu monster. Melewati hari-hari berat ketika belajar menjadi pemburu monster, dan sempat kabur-kaburan saat pembelajaran, tapi akhirnya Izuna pasti selalu menemukan mereka. Walaupun terkadang mereka sering bertengkar, terutama soal seni. Yah pertengkaran yang menurut Yahiko adalah pertengkaran bodoh.

Tapi sekarang hal itu tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Tidak ada perkataan yang mengatakan mana yang lebih baik, seni membuat tanah liat atau seni membuat boneka. Karena hal ini semuanya Deidara sampai harus mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, sampai darah keluar tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Midori Titan.

"BEDEBAH KAU IBLIS!" teriak Deidara dan dengan satu lompatan, dia melempar semua bom yang ada di kantongnya, ke depan wajah Midori Titan itu, dan berakhir dengan suara ledakan yang begitu besar. Namun ketika asap dari ledakan itu habis, Midori Titan itu masih tetap berdiri tegak. Tentu saja Deidara tahu akan hal itu, untuk itulah setelah melempar bom miliknya, ia langsung menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Mata Midori Titan, hingga raksasa hijau itu tidak bisa melihat. Midori titan itu tampak mengamuk dan menghancurkan berbagai macam di sekitarnya, sebenarnya sih ingin melawan balik Deidara, tapi matanya telah ditembak oleh Deidara, jadi tidak bisa melihat.

Melihat hal itu Deidara kembali melemparkan bom miliknya, namun sekali lagi serangan itu tidak mempan, malah membuat Midori Titan tambah murka, dengan menyerang segala arah. Untung saja, gerakan Deidara begitu cepat, sehingga dapat menghindari serangan Midori Titan tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Yahiko yang ada di dekatnya.

'Entah kenapa Midori titan itu terus-terusan menutupi tengkuknya, saat diserang habis-habisan oleh Deidara, apakah...?!' ungkap Yahiko dalam hati, ketika melihat Midori titan yang diserang habis-habisan oleh Deidara. Sementara Yahiko sedang berpikir, sekawanan vampire pun muncul menyerangnya. Untungnya dengan sigap Yahiko langsung menebas para vampire yang menyerangnya itu.

"Cih, monster sialan. Nagato bantu aku!" perintah Yahiko. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dan menembakan api hitam ke arah sekawanan vampire tersebut.

"**Zhing...zing...zing..."** terdengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi dari Nagato. Tapi ternyata serangan monster itu tidak hanya sampai disitu. Kali ini sekelompok zombi datang menyerang mereka. Hal ini membuat Yahiko sedikit kewalahan melawan puluhan zombi yang datang tiba-tiba. Beruntung, beberapa lemparan pisau melayang ke arah zombi-zombi tersebut, sehingga meringankan tugas Yahiko. Dan ternyata pisau itu berasal dari Guren, sepertinya walaupun sebelah tangannya terpotong, ia masih bisa melempar pisau dengan sangat tepat, karena semua pisaunya mengarah tepat ke jantung para zombi itu.

"Hebat juga kau gadis kecil," puji Yahiko.

"Che, kau saja yang bodoh!" ledek Guren, membuat urat kekesalan Yahiko terpampang jelas di keningnya. Tapi kemudian Yahiko berusaha mengabaikannya, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar bukan. Yahiko pun kini fokus menebas para zombi yang terus-terusan datang itu. Sedangkan Nagato sibuk menembaki para vampire, dibantu oleh Konan. Yah biar Konan adalah tenaga medis, ia bisa menembak juga. Soalnya semua kelompok baik itu medis, pencari informasi, penjaga keamanan desa ataupun pemburu monster, pasti dibekali dengan pelajaran menembak dan menggunakan pedang.

Soalnya bisa saja kejadian tak terduga muncul, dan kalau itu terjadi, walaupun bukan tugasnya, mereka harus siap bertarung. Itung-itung buat ngelindungi diri juga. Sementara itu Deidara mulai kewalahan menghadapi Midori titan itu sendiri, apalagi ditambah bomnya sudah habis, dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menggunakan kedua pistol miliknya. Tapi sepertinya akan berakhir, karena pelurunya sudah mulai habis. Ini adalah situasi gawat. Padahal Midori titan itu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan matanya yang buta karena ulah Deidara.

'Sudah kuduga, Midori titan itu memang terus-terusan melindungi tengkuknya. Selain itu walaupun ia tidak mempan pada peluru perak dan api hitam, ternyata matanya bisa jadi buta kalau ditembak dengan bertubi-tubi. Hm...sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu, karena sepertinya peluru Deidara sudah mulai habis,' ungkap Yahiko lagi dalam hati.

"Kak, kelemahan Raksasa itu ada di tengkuknya, jika kakak mau aku bisa membantu Kakak terbang, kemudian kakak nanti yang membereskan sisanya, ketika sudah sampai di tengkuk raksasa itu," usul Naruto tiba-tiba. Yahiko kini sudah hampir selesai dengan tugasnya membunuh para zombi itu, tampak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan bocah berambut pirang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kelemahannya adalah di tengkuknya? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar mengenalinya. Lagi pula tadi sepertinya Midori titan ini bilang kalau kau adalah pengkhianat, apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Yahiko sambil tetap menyerang para zombi, walaupun sedang bicara.

"Aku tahu dari bayangan yang kulihat tadi. Sebenarnya sebelum pria berambut merah itu tewas, aku sempat melihat bayangannya ditendang oleh Midori titan hingga tewas. Aku juga tidak tahu hal ini benar atau tidak, tapi saat Kak Guren dan Kak Yukimaru diserang oleh monster, aku juga sempat melihat banyangannya sebelum itu. Makanya aku meminta mereka untuk pergi menyelamatkan diri, tapi akhirnya terlambat dan apa yang kulihat benar-benar terjadi. Untuk itulah aku berpikir bahwa bayangan aku melihat raksasa ini kalah jika diserang tengkuknya, pasti akan benar-benar terjadi," jelas Naruto.

"Dan masalah aku mengenalinya atau tidak, itu aku tidak ingat sama sekali, jadi aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan raksasa itu," tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, tapi bagaimana kau akan membuatku terbang, hingga sampai ke atas Midori titan itu supaya aku bisa menyerang tengkuknya?" tanya Yahiko kemudian.

"Seperti ini..." Naruto pun menutup matanya, dan tiba-tiba dari punggungnya keluar sayap hitam, seperti sayap seorang iblis dan saat membuka matanya, warna biru mata itu berubah jadi berwarna merah terang, dan tak lupa sebuah taring kecil namun tajam, menghiasi giginya.

"Hoh, bagus juga. Baiklah oi Deidara, kau masih punya sisa peluru tidak?" tanya Yahiko pada Deidara, yang masih sibuk menembaki Midori titan itu.

"Tentu saja bodoh, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku sedari tadi menembaki raksasa bodoh ini!" jawab Deidara.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tolong buat Midori titan sibuk, karena pertunjukan akan dimulai!"

"Che, jangan memerintahku brengsek!"

"Terserah tapi kalau tidak mau mati, bekerja samalah denganku!" Deidara tampak sedikit terkejut, dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Yahiko, sedikit mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori dulu. Akhirnya suka atau tidak suka, Deidara pun menuruti kata-kata Yahiko.

"Ck, Kuso! Oi gadis kecil, cepat lemparkan tasku yang ada dalam kereta, disitu masih ada sisa sedikit bom rakitanku!" perintah Deidara pada Amaru, yang memang masih menunggu di dalam kereta kuda, karena ia merasa harus tetap di dalam untuk menjaga Yukimaru yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Amaru pun mengganguk mengerti, dan melemparkan tas kecil berwarna cokelat ke arah Deidara dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu.

"Raksasa sialan, kali ini rasakan bom spesial dariku!" Deidara pun kembali melemparkan bom-bom miliknya ke arah Midori titan itu.

"**Duar...duar...duar...duar..." **hingga membuat suara ledakan yang menggelegar, dan akan membuat gendang telingamu pecah jika tidak menutup kedua telingamu.

Lalu ketika Midori titan itu sibuk, dengan serangan bom yang dilancarkan oleh Deidara, Naruto langsung mengangkat Yahiko ke atas. Kemudian setelah sampai di atas dan melampaui tinggi Midori titan itu, Yahiko mulai menarik pedang miliknya dari sarung yang melekat di pinggangnya.

"Lempar aku, bocah!" perintah Yahiko, Naruto hanya menggangguk menanggapi perintah Yahiko dan langsung melempar pemuda berambut orange itu. Kemudian di saat dirinya dilempar oleh Naruto, Yahiko mulai mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas tengkuk Midori titan itu dua kali, hingga leher Titan tersebut hampir putus.

"**GROAAAAA!" **

"**DUARRR!" **

Terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari Midori titan itu, dan disusul oleh ledakan yang begitu dashyat. Hingga membuat Yahiko terlempar, beruntung Naruto segera menangkap Yahiko sehingga tidak jatuh. Tapi kemudian kepulan asap putih muncul dari Midori titan itu, hingga tak terlihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Hingga akhirnya asap putih itu lenyap, muncul seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang, yang tampak berbaring, dengan penuh luka di badannya.

Amaru yang waktu itu melihat pertarungan Naruto cs dengan para monster, begitu terkejut, saat melihat sosok yang berbaring tidak berdaya, ketika Midori titan itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh gabungan Yahiko dan Naruto.

"Mustahil...A...AYAHHH!" teriak Amaru tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah Amaru dengan wajah tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Amaru, karena omongan gadis itu yang cukup aneh. Ayah? Itu aneh sekali bukan?

Amaru pun langsung melompat dari kereta kuda, dan berlari menuju ke arah pria tersebut. Langsung saja, Amaru memeluk pria tersebut dengan erat. Dan tampa sadar tetes-tetes air mata, jatuh membasahi pipi berwarna kecokelatan itu.

"Ayah...hiks...hiks...ayah...syukurlah kau selamat...hiks...hiks..." tangis Amaru senang.

"Itu, ayah Amaru?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Saat ini sudah turun ke tanah, dan kedua sayapnya juga sudah hilang, begitu pula dengan warna matanya sudah kembali berwarna biru lagi. Sepertinya Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula. Bersamaan dengan itu para vampire dan zombi juga sudah dihabisi, oleh Nagato, Konan dan Guren.

"Ini benar-benar mengejutkan, ternyata Midori titan itu aslinya adalah seorang manusia sama seperti kau bocah," ungkap Yahiko kemudian.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, tadi Amaru-chan bilang kalau dia ini adalah ayahnya. Namun bukannya ayah Amaru-chan sudah dihabisi oleh zombi, kita sendiri juga melihat hal itu bukan Yahiko? Walaupun hanya bagian akhirnya saja," ujar Nagato masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Itu memang benar ada yang aneh disini, kita harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari orang itu, ayo segera ikat dia dan bawa ke desa untuk segera diadili!" perintah Yahiko kemudian.

"Tidak perlu Yahiko, orang seperti ini kita eksekusi saja di tempat! Izuna bilang monster apapun harus kita eksekusi di tempat, tidak usah dibawa ke penjara, karena kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu akan terulang, jika kita tidak menghabisinya! Lagipula dia sudah positif seorang monster bukan manusia, walaupun tubuh dan wajahnya adalah manusia!" tolak Deidara dan langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah pria tersebut.

"Tu...tunggu tolong jangan bunuh ayahku! Ayah pasti punya alasan untuk semua ini, aku mohon Kak Dei!" pinta Amaru kemudian.

"Minggir kau gadis kecil, terserah itu ayahmu atau bukan. Tapi monster tetaplah monster. Dia harus dibunuh supaya tidak menyusahkan dilain waktu. Lagipula kau lihat sendiri, dia telah membunuh Sasori danna, apakah dia ini bisa kau sebut seorang AYAH!"

"Tapi..."

"Su...sudahlah...Amaru pa...da...dasarnya aku memang seorang mosnter. A...aku siap untuk dibunuh...tapi sebelum itu..." kata-kata pria itu terpotong dan langsung mendorong Amaru dengan keras hingga terjatuh. Lalu menyerang Naruto dengan pisau yang ia selipkan di dalam bajunya. Untunglah Naruto sering melihat Guren dan Yukimaru berkelahi, jadi ia bisa menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan pria tersebut atau sebut saja dokter Shinno, ayah dari Amaru, dengan hanya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya.

"**Sebelum aku mati aku harus membunuhmu dulu, PENGKHIANAT!" **teriaknya pada Naruto. Dokter Shinno pun terus-menerus menyerang Naruto dengan pisau miliknya. Tapi dengan gesit pula, Naruto menghindari serangan-serangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi kenapa kau menyebutku pengkhianat?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan, karena kata-kata dari Dokter Shinno.

"**Kau tidak mengingatku! Hoh kau kehilangan ingatanmu yah! tapi tidak masalah aku mengingatmu, kau adalah pengkhianat yang sekarang bersekutu dengan MANUSIA!" **Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan kata-kata dari dokter Shinno. Disaat itu dokter Shinno melihat ada celah untuk menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar, hampir terkena serangan pisau dari dokter Shinno. Namun untungnya ia selamat, karena Amaru datang dan menjadi tamengnya. Pisau itu kini mengenai lengan Amaru, hingga cukup dalam menembusnya.

"**Crash!" **

"A...Amaru!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Amaru? Kau mau membela pengkhianat ini!" ungkap Dokter Shinno tidak suka melihat Amaru menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Ke...kenapa ayah berubah. Bu...bukankah ayah pernah me...mengajarkan padaku, kalau pisau itu bagi pemburu monster a...adalah senjata mematikan. Ta...tapi jika berada ditangan seorang dokter, ma...maka akan jadi benda yang da...dapat menyelamatkan ma...manusia..." ungkap Amaru dengan terbata-bata karena menahan rasa sakit pada lengannya.

"Kau terlalu polos Amaru. Asal kau tahu tujuanku pindah ke tempat yang dekat dengan penjara monster ini, adalah untuk mengawasi keadaan disekitar kubah, dan mengatur strategi, kapan aku bisa membebaskan para monster itu. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil, umat manusia kembali dihantui oleh teror para monster...khu...khu...khu...khu...!"

"Ta...tapi bukankah ayah pindah ke tempat i...ini untuk menolong warga desa yang sedang sakit, karena desa Oto setengah dari penduduknya a...adalah warga mis...kin jadi Ayah ingin menolong mereka dengan pengobatan gratis..."

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu polos Amaru, itu hanya kedokku belaka. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan para manusia yang lemah itu, karena aku berpihak pada monster. Kemudian seminggu sebelum penyerangan para vampire itu, aku meminta bantuan Reibi sang monster lintah besar yang suka mencuri wajah orang dan menyamar dengan menggunakan wajah yang dicurinya. Sehingga pada saat aku melakukan persiapan Reibi menggantikanku, dan orang-orang pun tidak akan curiga jika aku menghilang selama seminggu. Karena kalau tidak ada Reibi rencanaku akan gagal, dan orang-orang akan curiga kepadaku termasuk dirimu Amaru!"

"Hoh, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, ternyata para zombi itu hanya menyerang lintah busuk itu," ujar Yahiko kemudian.

"Bena sekali, sekarang minggirlah Amaru, aku harus membunuh pengkhianat ini!"

"Ayah...kumohon...sa...sadarlah...ukh!"

"Ayah, kau bilang dengar yah aku bukan ayahmu, KAU HANYALAH ANAK BUANGAN...ANAK SAMPAH ITU ADALAH DIRIMU SESUNGGUHNYA!" bagai dipukul ratusan gong, Amaru benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh dokter Shinno. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata ia bukan anak dari dokter Shinno, orang yang sangat ia kagumi selama ini. Tapi kalau bukan anak dokter Shinno, ia anak siapa?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Amaru bertambah pusing. Apalagi darah dari lukanya terus menerus keluar tampa henti. Hingga akhirnya, kesadaran Amaru pun hilang, dan ia pun terjatuh. Untunglah dengan cepat Naruto langsung menangkapnya, sehingga Amaru tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Amaru!"

"Kau, tega sekali Amaru itu begitu sayang denganmu, kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya!"

"Hoh, ternyata hidup bersama manusia, bisa membuatmu mengerti makna kasih sayang. Tapi sekali monster tetaplah seorang monster. Walaupun kau berwujud manusia sekalipun, suatu saat hatimu akan menjadi seperti hati seorang monster. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan tenang, karena bukan hanya para monster yang membencimu. Semua manusia pun akan membencimu, itu karena kau adalah seorang PENGKHIANAT!"

Dokter Shinno pun langsung menyerang Naruto, walaupun di tangan Naruto sedang ada Amaru yang sedang pingsan. Tapi dengan sigap Naruto melompat menghindari serangan tersebut, sambil menggendong Amaru ala bridal style. Setelah itu menaruhnya ke dalam kereta.

"Maaf, bisa tolong lihat keadaan Amaru?" pinta Naruto pada Konan yang tidak berada jauh dari kereta kuda tersebut. Konan tidak menjawab, tapi langsung ke dalam kereta dan mengobati luka di lengan Amaru.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Dokter Shinno kembali bertarung. Tapi kali ini Naruto kembali ke mode monsternya. Sehingga serangannya lebih cepat. Dokter Shinno yang telah kehabisan tenaga pun akhirnya mulai tumbang juga.

"Kuso dikalahkan oleh pengkhianat...yang benar saja...ukh..." ungkap dokter Shinno kesal sambil menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Minta maaflah pada Amaru, aku yakin Amaru pasti mau memaafkanmu," ungkap Naruto yang kini kembali berganti ke wujud manusianya, setelah berhasil mengalahkan dokter Shinno.

"Kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Dokter Shinno dingin.

"Aku tidak berhak membunuhmu, karena biar bagaimana pun kau adalah ayahnya Amaru."

"Cih, dikasihani oleh pengkhianat, kasihan sekali aku ini."

"Yang seharusnya dikasihani adalah Amaru. Kau telah melukai hatinya. Tapi Amaru itu sangat menyayangimu, kalau kau meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun Amaru telah disakiti olehmu, aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu!"

"Huh, dosaku ini sudah tidak termaafkan lagi untuknya..."

"**Dor...dor..."**

Suara tembakan dua kali yang mengarah jantung dokter Shinno itu pun memotong kata-kata yang diucapkan pria paruh baya tersebut. Naruto pun terlihat terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi pada dokter Shinno. Begitu pula dengan Nagato, Guren dan Yahiko. Mereka juga cukup terkejut, karena yang menembak mati dokter Shinno adalah Deidara, yang kini sedang menatap dokter Shinno dengan pandangan dingin.

**Flashback**

"_Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh orang dengan wajah datar seperti itu?" tanya Deidara ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah membunuh para warga yang yang mengejarnya, saat ia ketahuan membunuh dan mencuri di sebuah toko pakaian._

"_Kata siapa, terkadang aku juga merasa takut dengan dosaku yang terlalu banyak. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa aku jadi tidak takut lagi. Apalagi manusia yang memiliki hati seorang monster, maka aku tak perlu takut lagi, jika harus membunuh mereka," jawab Sasori dan tak lupa dengan tampang datarnya._

"_Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?"_

"_Kau harus tahu walaupun para monster telah dikurung dalam kubah. Tapi wujud manusia yang memiliki hati seperti monster itu ada banyak. Contohnya adalah mereka, para warga ini adalah orang-orang kaya yang tamak, mereka akan menjadi seorang yang kejam jika ada yang meminta-minta harta mereka, apalagi ada yang berani mencurinya. Bukankah mereka tak ada bedanya dari seorang monster?"_

**End Flashback**

"Kau benar Danna un, didunia ini banyak sekali manusia berhati monster. Jadi untuk apa aku ragu membunuhnya," ujar Deidara kemudian yang langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto.

"Termasuk juga dirimu, bocah!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dei, dia telah membantu kita untuk melawan orang ini yang sebenarnya adalah wujud asli dari Midori titan. Mungkin aku bisa memaklumi kalau kau membunuh orang ini. Tapi Naruto telah membantu kita!" ujar Nagato tidak suka pada perlakuan Deidara yang tiba-tiba menodongkan senjatanya pada Naruto. Lalu dengan sigap ia langsung berdiri di depan Naruto, untuk melindungi bocah tersebut.

"Hanya karena dia telah membantu kita, itu belum membuktikan kalau dia ada dipihak kita! Apalagi kau dengar sendiri dari Midori titan ini, kalau anak ini adalah pengkhianat, yang mungkin adalah pengkhianat dari para monster itu. Itu berarti dia awalnya bersekutu dengan para monster. Tapi kemudian menjadi teman Guren dan Yukimaru. Oh atau ia menjadi manusia dan kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya yang sebenarnya adalah kedok belaka, untuk menyembunyikan niat busuknya!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia hampir mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri melawan para monster demi menyelamatkan Guren dan Yukimaru. Dia juga memberi tahu kelemahan Midori titan itu pada Yahiko, apakah itu tidak bisa membuktikan dirinya berada dipihak kita!"

"Kau masih saja terlalu baik dan polos Nagato. Tapi monster tetaplah monster, kau harusnya ingat anak itu sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Sasori Danna akan mati, dan kau tahu, pada saat dia tahu akan hal tersebut, dia tidak memberitahu kita. Sehingga Sasori Danna benar-benar mati. Bukankah itu menunjukkan seolah-olah dialah merencanakan kematian Sasori Danna!"

"Kau salah Deidara, Naruto baru tahu hal itu setelah kalian pergi keluar dari kereta. Lagipula selama ini dia selalu bersama kita, bagaimana caranya dia merencakan penyerangan yang mengakibatkan kematian Sasori. Disaat dia tidak sadarkan diri, waktu bersama kita!"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!" teriak Yahiko tegas, melerai pertengkaran antara Nagato dan Deidara.

"Deidara aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membunuh orang ini tapi kau malah membunuhnya. Kau harusnya tahu orang ini adalah satu-satunya informasi kita, tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini. Tapi sudahlah yang jelas saat ini kau tidak boleh membunuh Naruto, karena kita membutuhkan dia saat ini. Dan untukmu Nagato, suka ataupun tidak suka, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan menerima hukumannya. Karena biar bagaimanapun anak ini adalah monster. Tapi kita akan menyerahkan hukumannya pada petinggi, mengerti!" perintah Yahiko kemudian.

"Dan untukmu Naruto, saat ini kau telah menjadi tersangka, jadi jangan mencoba-coba untuk kabur atau melakukan tindakan mencurigakan, aku bisa saja membunuhmu ditempat, mengerti!" ujar Yahiko pada Naruto, sambil menodongkan pedangnya pada Naruto. Bocah itu hanya bisa mengangguk, sedikit keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia terlihat cukup takut dengan ketegasan dan aura membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh Yahiko.

"Tidak ada kata protes Deidara, aku ketua disini, perintahku adalah mutlak. Sekarang kau bawa Guren. Nagato kau bawa Naruto, kereta ini biar aku yang bawa lagi!"

Setelah itu Nagato, Guren, Yahiko, Deidara dan Nagato kembali memasuki kereta. Meninggalkan para monster dan zombi yang telah menjadi abu, begitu pula dengan dokter Shinno yang rupa-rupanya juga menjadi abu, ketika ia mati. Lalu ketika kereta akan berangkat, Deidara sempat membuka tirai, untuk melihat Sasori terakhir kalinya.

'Selamat tinggal patner dan juga rival seniku, senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu,' ungkap Deidara dalam hati. Setelah itu ia kembali menutup tirai kereta kuda tersebut.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di sebuah lapangan terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang namun diselingi dengan warna merah juga, sedang menghajar beberapa anak lebih besar dari dirinya. Ia terlihat senang ketika menghajar anak-anak itu. Selain bocah itu, ada seorang bocah lagi yang berambut hitam, dengan keriput kecil? Di kedua matanya. Ia sepertinya ikut membantu menghajar anak-anak besar itu. Namun jika si bocah yang punya dua warna dalam rambutnya itu, bertarung dengan begitu brutal, maka bocah yang punya keriput kecil? Di dekat matanya ini bertarung dengan tenang, bahkan sambil membaca buku?

Lalu setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat KO, anak-anak besar itu. Setelah berhasil melawan mereka, sang bocah berambut dua warna, menghampiri seorang anak berambut hitam berantakan, dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya.

"Oi, Rambut jabrik kau baik-baik saja kan, huh anak-anak besar itu memang keterlaluan! Membuatku kesal saja," ungkap si bocah dengan nada kesal.

"Yah, terima kasih," jawab bocah berambut hitam berantakan, yang sebenarnya bernama Shisui Uchiha, dengan seyum khas diwajahnya. Shisui adalah sepupu dari bocah dengan keriput diwajahnya, yang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Bisa dibilang Shisui ini adalah salah satu Uchiha yang bisa mengekspresikan wajahnya. Yah kalian tahulah Uchiha selalu menampilkan wajah stoicnya. Tapi walaupun terlihat lemah sebenarnya Shisui ini kuat, hanya saja ia tidak suka berkelahi. Tidak seperti Itachi ataupun bocah berambut dua warna, yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kurama.

"KURAMA, ITACHI, SHISUI!" teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam, dengan dua tato merah di kedua wajahnya, yang berlari ke arahnya. Bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang ikut lari dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Puppy Girl dan gadis kuil ada apa?" tanya Kurama kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu dengan puppy girl Kurama, kau mau kuhajar hah!" ungkap gadis yang dipanggil Puppy girl oleh Kurama dengan nada kesal. Namanya adalah Inuzuka Hana. Dia sama seperti Kurama yang suka berapi-api. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia adalah pecinta binatang, terutama Anjing. Yah bisa dibilang keluarganya memiliki banyak Anjing. Hana juga bercita-cita sebagai dokter hewan jika sudah besar.

"Hentikan pasangan bodoh, dan kau Hana ada apa memanggil kami?" tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PASANGAN BODOH KERIPUT?!" teriak Kurama dan Hana secara bersamaan, err rasanya mereka memang benar pasangan serasi. Teriakan Kurama dan Hana ini, membuat kening Itachi berkedut kesal. Dan adu deathglare pun mulai dilancarkan oleh bocah-bocah yang masih berumur 11 tahun itu, yang sebenarnya adalah lima orang sahabat, cuman terkadang sering bertengkar karena masalah-masalah seperti ini.

"Hei, kalian kenapa malah bertengkar, sudah hentikan!" ungkap Shisui mencoba melerai pertengkaran diantara Hana, Kurama serta Itachi.

"Mereka memang bodoh Shisui jadi biarkan saja," kali ini yang berbicara adalah gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat, yang bagian belakang rambutnya dikuncir dan memakai pakaian ala miko. Hal ini pun membuat tatapan deathglare itu beralih ke arah gadis miko itu. Sedangkan si gadis miko itu hanya memandang datar ketiganya. Gadis Miko ini bernama Shion dia adalah anak pemilik kuil di desa Konoha. Sikapnya dingin sama seperti Itachi, tapi juga terkadang bersifat manja dan tsundere.

"Ara, Shion tolong deh jangan menuangkan api ke dalam bensin lagi dong. Nanti jadi terbakar, dan lagi ada apa kalian datang kemari sambil berteriak-teriak?" tanya Shisui kemudian mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, supaya tidak terjadi pertengkaran lagi.

"Oh yah aku lupa. Aku mau memberitahukan kalau sekarang pelatihan untuk menjadi pemburu monster, batas minimal umurnya adalah 13 tahun. Ini benar-benar berita yang mengejutkan, bukan. Sepertinya keadaan sekarang benar-benar genting sampai-sampai mereka memakai anak umur 13 tahun untuk bertarung," jelas Hana, yang entah kenapa emosinya langsung reda. Sepertinya cepat sekali ia pulih dari kemarahannya. Setelah pembicaraan dialihkan, emosinya yang meledak-ledak tadi, langsung reda.

"Darimana kau tahu berita itu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Dari kak Rin, karena sekarang umurnya sudah tiga belas tahun. Sekarang ia diwajibkan untuk ikut pelatihan tersebut," jawab Hana.

"Che...sialan, kenapa wanita rubah itu dan si pria kuning tidak memberitahukanku, tentang masalah ini. Awas saja kalau pulang!" ungkap Kurama kesal dengan nada yang berapi-api.

"Kurama berhentilah memanggil orang dengan nama-nama aneh, dan lagi orang yang kau sebut wanita rubah dan pria kuning adalah kedua orang tuamu, tahu!" nasihat Shisui kemudian.

"Terserah memangnya aku peduli. Sudah aku mau pulang aku mau minta penjelasan ini pada mereka," ujar Kurama kemudian dan langsung pergi begitu saja, ke desa Biiju tempat tinggalnya. Lalu setelah itu disusul oleh Itachi yang juga pulang ke rumahnya di desa Ame diikuti oleh Shisui di belakangnya. Hana dan Shion pun juga akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka di desa Konoha. Oh yah disini, desa Ame, desa Konoha dan desa Biiju memang saling berdekatan, makanya mereka bisa bersahabat, walaupun beda desa.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu seorang bocah berumur sekitar 8 tahunan, sedang berlari terengah-engah, dari sebuah kejaran sesosok misterius. Bocah itu terus berlari, walaupun berkali-kali terjatuh, dan nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Namun pada akhirnya di sebuah gang kecil yang buntu, bocah tersebut, dapat dikejar juga. Dengan wajah yang begitu ketakutan, ia mundur ke belakang, hingga akhirnya terjebak di pagar pembatas.

"Kakak...to...tolong..." ungkapnya dengan nada ketakutan, ketika sosok itu mendekatinya. Air mata sempat keluar mata bocah tersebut, dan ia pun menutup matanya, saat sosok itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Terlihat sosok itu menggigit leher sang bocah, dengan keras.

"AKHHHH...!" teriak bocah itu merasa kesakitan ketika lehernya digigit. Kemudian sosok itu tampak menyeringgai senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"**Khu...khu...khu...mulai hari ini, kau adalah sekutu kami bocah!" **ujar sosok itu senang dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sementara bocah itu langsung pingsan seketika setelah apa yang terjadi dirinya.

*****bersambung*****

**Huff selesai, oh yah sebagai catatan Reibi ini bentuk dan namanya aku ambil dari Biiju ekor nol yang muncul di movie Bonds, hanya saja kemampuannya aku gabungkan ama dewa pencuri wajah yang muncul di anime Avatar The Legend Of Ang.**

**Terus buat Hiruko ini bukan OC loh, dia muncul di movie Naruto yang judulnya wild off fire kalau gak salah, rambutnya warna putih, matanya rada kemerahan gitu.**

**Untuk dokter Shinno dia juga muncul di movie bonds sebagai gurunya Amaru waktu di movie, dan jangan menyangka kalau Shinno ini Aburume Shino loh, beda banget karakternya -_-**

**Apalagi yah, oh yah buat reviewer banyak yang nanya, siapa ortu Naruto? Hm kayaknya saya gak bisa jelasin sekarang deh, tunggu tanggal mainnya aja.**

**Terus ada yang tanya Namikaze Naru ini Naruto bukan? Jawaban bukan Naru disini sebenarnya adalah Naruko alias Naruto versi cewek, tapi saya gak suka nama Naruko, makanya saya ganti jadi Naru -_-d lebih unyu gimana gitu.**

**Oh, yah ada yang tanya juga ini Cerita mirip Shingeki No Kyojin, anda benar sekali cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari cerita itu.**

**Oke akhir kata segitu aja, and i love you all, makasih banget untuk kalian yang mau mampir kesini, maaf banget gak ditulis nama-namanya disini habis ribet ngetik nd gak ada waktu juga. Tapi jangan khawatir nama kalian terukir dihatiku, eaaa... #ditendang all reader.**

**Yosh, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimare**

**Sudah dapat dipastikan Naruto milik saya #ditendang Masashi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Penulis amatir, beberapa kata yang tidak baik dll**

*****mulai nyanyanyanya*****

Biasanya pada sore hari ini rumahnya ramai dengan keberisikan Obito dan Shisui, sepupunya. Atau suara pedang kayu milik adiknya Sasuke, yang sedang berlatih menggunakan orang-orangan yang terbuat dari kayu, sebagai sasaran pedang Sasuke. Terkadang kalau dirinya yang tidak sibuk, dia akan berlatih dengan adiknya itu. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa sore ini rumahnya begitu sepi dari biasanya. Hal ini membuat kening Itachi berkerut, karena heran dengan suasana rumah yang mendadak sepi begini.

Ia juga sudah berusaha untuk mencari kedua sepupunya atau adiknya, ke seluruh ruangan. Kalau orang tuanya jelas sedang tidak ada karena tadi pagi mereka bilang akan ke desa Biiju, untuk mengadakan rapat dengan pemimpin desa tersebut. Yah bisa dibilang ayahnya adalah pemimpin dari desa yang sering hujan ini, ehm cuma kalau malam hari saja sih, kalau pagi dan siang sih kadang-kadang. Sedangkan ibunya ikut membantu ayahnya bekerja, setelah membuat makanan untuk keluarga tentunya.

"Kemana, mereka semua?" tanya Itachi heran pada dirinya sendiri, setelah pulang dari bermain bersama Kyuubi dan yang lainnya. Tidak mau memikirnya, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk makan saja, soalnya sedari tadi perutnya minta diisi terus. Jadilah dia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanannya sendiri.

Lalu saat ia membuka lemari berisi makanan, hanya ada roti dan telur. Sebenarnya sih dia sedang ingin makan nasi, tapi Kaa-sannya tadi pagi tidak sempat masak. Jadi sarapan tadi pagi Kaa-sannya membeli makanan ke luar. Karena Itachi sedang lapar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat roti isi telur saja, daripada tidak ada.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya roti bakar isi telurnya sudah siap. Itachi juga membuat teh untuknya. Sepertinya kebiasaan melihat ibunya masak, membuat Itachi bisa sedikit – sedikit membuat makanan. Walaupun umurnya masih 11 tahun, dan gendernya adalah laki-laki. Setelah itu Itachi pun duduk di kursi makan, dan langsung dilahapnya roti tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba saat ia sedang mengunyah rotinya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Membuat Itachi merenggut kesal karena acara makannya diganggu.

"**Tok...tok..." **sekali lagi pintu rumahnya diketuk, membuat Itachi bersungut-sungut, pergi ke ruang depan.

"Iya, sebentar," jawabnya. Lalu saat ia membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya Itachi, saat melihat adiknya di gendong di punggung oleh seorang bocah berambut orange dan berbadan besar. Diikuti oleh bocah berambut putih dengan bola mata berwarna ungu, serta gadis kecil berkacamata dan berambut merah. Mereka adalah Jugo, Suigetsu dan Karin, teman-temannya Sasuke, yang kini sedang membawa Sasuke, yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Karin...Jugo...Suigetsu, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kok tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu?" tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan, saat melihat adiknya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kami tidak tahu, Itachi-nii. Tadi kami menemukannya pingsan, di gang buntu sebelah sana," jelas Karin kemudian.

"Ya sudah, Jugo bisakah kau membawa masuk Sasuke?" pinta Itachi kemudian.

"Baik, Itachi-nii." Jugo pun segera membawa Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aneh, sekali kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke pingsan di tengah jalan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi ketika sudah sampai di kamar Sasuke. Saat bocah dengan gaya rambut aneh itu, sudah diletakkan Jugo di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Entahlah, nanti ditanya saja Itachi-nii setelah Sasuke sadar, oh yah kami permisi dulu yah. Sudah sore, ayo Jugo, Karin!" ajak Suigetsu kemudian. Terlihat Jugo tidak menjawab, tapi mengikuti Suigetsu ke luar kamar Sasuke, setelah ia membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan dengan Itachi. Sementera itu Karin, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia masih duduk di atas tempat tidur di samping Sasuke, sambil memegangi tangan bocah dengan gaya rambut aneh itu.

"Oi, Karin ayo pulang!" ajak Suigetsu lagi. Namun sekali lagi Karin sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia tetap keukeuh untuk berada di samping Sasuke. Terlihat wajahnya cemas sekali dengan Sasuke. Apa boleh buat sebenarnya Karin memendam rasa suka pada Sasuke. Tapi dikarenakan Sasuke masih polos dan masih anak-anak jadi dia sama sekali tidak peka terhadap hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Suigetsu, Jugo, sepertinya Karin masih ingin menemani Sasuke. Biarkan Karin disini dulu, nanti aku akan antar pulang jika Sasuke sudah sadar. Oh yah sekalian juga sampaikan pada ibunya Karin, kalau anaknya ingin menemani Sasuke disini," ujar Itachi kemudian, sepertinya ia mengerti akan ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah Karin, bahwa gadis kecil itu masih ingin bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sejujurnya sih Suigetsu tidak setuju akan usul dari Itachi, membiarkan Karin tetap di sini. Tapi akhirnya ia pun pulang bersama Jugo saja, walaupun tidak suka. Sepertinya Suigetsu tidak suka deh Karin begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Cemburukah? Ck, ck tapi kan mereka masih kecil, hadeh.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu kereta Kuda yang ditumpangi Naruto dan yang lainnya tampak menuju ke desa terdekat, yaitu desa Biiju. Nanti disana mereka akan menyerahkan Naruto, Guren, Yukimaru dan Amaru ke pimpinan desa Biiju. Sementara itu Naruto, Amaru dan Guren, tampak sudah tertidur lelap, walaupun belum malam sekali. Apa boleh buat mereka masih anak-anak, sudah gitu mereka baru saja menghadapi pertarungan yang menguras hati, tenaga dan pikiran. Yang juga mengakibatkan satu orang gugur.

Sedangkan Deidara, Yahiko, Konan serta Nagato yang kini menggantikan Yahiko untuk mengendarai kuda, terlihat masih membuka mata mereka. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulutnya, sejak dari pertarungan melawan Midori titan. Bahkan Deidara yang cerewet itu tampak bungkam tampa berkata-kata. Sepertinya mereka masih berduka akan Sasori, makanya mereka memilih untuk diam. Hingga akhirnya Yahiko mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Konan, apakah kau sudah memberikan informasi yang kita terima pada para pemimpin di desa Biiju maupun desa lainnya?" tanya Yahiko kemudian.

"Yah, aku sudah mengirim informasi tentang Midori titan dan anak ini, pada mereka dengan elang pembawa pesan," jawab Konan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak ini, setelah kita menyerahkan mereka pada para pemimpin?" tanya Konan kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin beberapa akan langsung memberi perintah untuk membunuh anak-anak ini," jawab Yahiko tampak memperhatikan tidur Naruto, Guren dan Amaru.

"Tentu saja, biar bagaimana pun dia adalah monster, sedangkan gadis kecil itu adalah anak dari Midori titan. Sudah semestinya mereka dihukum karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah monster," ujar Deidara yang kini mulai ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Tapi Amaru kan tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi kenapa dia harus dihukum mati juga. Yang salah kan ayahnya bukan Amaru, kenapa mesti dia yang dihukum. Bukankah itu tidak adil?" ungkap Konan kemudian.

"Tidak ada jaminan bahwa gadis itu tidak tahu tentang ayahnya adalah Midori Titan. Sama seperti bocah monster ini, yang pura-pura hilang ingatan. Cih yang benar saja, pasti mereka sengaja berbohong untuk menutupi kenyataan yang ada!"

"Apa maksudmu Deidara? Mereka tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak yang suka berbohong."

"Kau naif Konan. Cobalah buka matamu, mungkin kau bisa melihat kebohongan anak ini. Yang jelas mereka harus membayar semua ini. Walaupun sebenarnya kematian terlalu baik untuk mereka. Mungkin yang lebih baik adalah menyiksa mereka terlebih dahulu baru membunuh mereka."

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar, dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar. Kalau kalian bertengkar bagaimana bisa membunuh para monster itu sendirian. Sampai mati pun kalian tidak akan pernah menang," ungkap Yahiko berusaha menengahi adu debat Konan dan Deidara.

"Aku cuma ingin membuka mata hati Konan, Pein. Walau berwujud manusia sekalipun anak ini tetaplah monster. Memang mereka sudah membantu kita mengalahkan Midori Titan. Tapi bisa saja itu hanya pura-pura, supaya kita percaya dengannya. Sama seperti yang terjadi dengan Midori Titan. Dia aslinya manusia, bahkan seorang dokter yang cukup terkenal di Desa Oto. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukannya ketika berubah menjadi monster. Dia membunuh hampir sepertiga umat manusia. Walaupun bukan Midori titan sendiri yang langsung membunuhnya. Tapi monster-monster yang dibebaskannya dari kubah tersebut. Tetap saja dia membunuh manusia secara tidak langsung," bantah Deidara kemudian.

"Dan yang terpenting lagi, Midori titan telah membunuh partner kita Sasori. Kalian harus ingat itu Yahiko, Konan!" tambah Deidara kemudian. Yahiko dan Konan tampak terdiam. Sepertinya mereka mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Deidara ada benarnya juga. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Naruto, dengan memberitahukan kelemahan Midori Titan, serta membantu Yahiko dalam menumbangkan Midori Titan. Begitu juga dengan Guren yang ikut mengalahkan para vampire, membuat Yahiko dan Konan bimbang, dengan sikap yang harus ditunjukan pada Naruto, Amaru, Guren dan Yukimaru.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh Yahiko, Konan dan Deidara, ternyata sedang pura-pura tertidur. Tangannya terkepal erat saat mendengar pembicaraan para pemburu monster itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi monster. Padahal kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin menjadi anak normal, karena pada dasarnya Naruto tidak suka jika dirinya dibenci. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya tidak bisa melawan orang-orang yang membencinya itu. Karena dia tahu, melawan mereka pun akan membuat Naruto tambah dijauhi oleh orang-orang. Dan dia tidak suka hidup sendirian.

Naruto lebih memilih hidup yang selalu disakiti orang-orang, ketimbang jika harus hidup sendirian. Karena baginya hidup sendirian itu lebih menyakitkan ketimbang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang-orang yang membencinya. Naruto terlalu takut jika ia harus sendirian. Makanya dia tidak pernah peduli jika Guren terkadang suka memarahinya. Naruto lebih takut dia kehilangan Guren atau Yukimaru, ketimbang kemarahan Guren padanya.

Tiba-tiba saat Naruto sedang mendengar percakapan Yahiko, Konan dan Deidara, banyangan mengerikan itu kembali muncul. Keringat Naruto kembali bercucuran. Kepalanya juga kembali kesakitan, seperti dipukul-pukul layaknya sebuah gong yang dipukul. Tubuhnya juga ikut gemetar. Konan yang pertama kali melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada Naruto pun langsung mendekati bocah berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ukh!"

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Konan, yang terlihat cemas melihat Naruto kembali kesakitan.

"Sa...sakit..." rintih Naruto, terlihat Konan yang memeriksa kening Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat kening bocah itu dipegang, ternyata panas sekali. Bahkan kalau Konan harus menaruh telur di atas kepala Naruto, pasti langsung matang deh.

"Yahiko bagaimana ini? badannya panas sekali!" ungkap Konan cemas.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia Konan," ujar Deidara dingin.

"Deidara, kau ini tidak punya hati atau bagaimana, anak ini sedang sakit tahu!" ujar Konan marah, tidak suka dengan perkataan Deidara yang tampak tidak peduli dengan Naruto.

"Hati, memangnya kau punya hati Konan. Bukankah kau sudah banyak membunuh para orang kaya yang kau tipu. Apakah itu kau sebut punya hati?" sindir Deidara.

"Kau!" Konan terlihat marah sekali mendengar perkataan dari Deidara, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pedang, langsung membatasi jarak antara Deidara dan Konan. Sorot tajam dari seseorang kini memandang Deidara dan Konan dengan dingin. Membuat kedua orang itu terdiam, tidak berani melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Sepertinya Yahiko menarik pedang dari sarungnya, untuk melerai pertengkaran antara Deidara dan Konan.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak boleh ada pertengkaran disini, dan jika kalian membatah aku akan membunuh kalian disini. Aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku!" ancam Yahiko dingin. Deidara pun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih duduk menjauh dari mereka.

"Konan, lakukan pengobatan seadanya pada bocah itu!" perintah Yahiko kemudian.

"Tapi, Yahiko..."

"Kita tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencari dokter sekarang. Karena sekarang belum aman. Bisa saja monster datang sewaktu-waktu. Kita baru bisa berhenti jika sudah sampai ditujuan."

"Tapi persediaan obat telah habis Ya..."

"Konan! Kubilang lakukan sebisamu. Kau medis bukan. Tenanglah sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Konan pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan dari Yahiko, dan mulai mengompres Naruto dengan air yang ada, untuk menurunkan demam Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto tampak melihat bayangan sebuah desa yang penduduknya dihancurkan oleh vampire kecil. Gara-gara melihat banyangan tersebut, membuat kepala Naruto semakin sakit. Konan yang melihat itu pun langsung menjadi tambah cemas.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di saat Naruto sedang panas tinggi, adiknya Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Mikoto dan Fugaku, sedang mengalami penurunan suhu tubuh. Yah bisa dibilang Sasuke tubuhnya menjadi sangat dingin seperti es. Hal ini membuat Itachi dan Karin yang menunggui Sasuke, cemas sekali. Terutama Itachi, yah biarpun perkataan Itachi pedas, dia adalah kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi adiknya.

"Ini, gawat badan Sasuke dingin sekali, mana Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang tidak ada di desa lagi," ujar Itachi kemudian.

"Itachi-nii kita harus membawa Sasuke-kun ke dokter," usul Karin kemudian.

"Tidak bisa, diluar sedang hujan, jadi tidak baik dengan suhu tubuh Sasuke, yang begitu dingin sekarang," tolak Itachi kemudian.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Tunggulah disini Karin-chan, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk Sasuke." Setelah itu Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Sasuke berduaan. Sementara itu Itachi tampak berlari, menerjang hujan yang semakin deras, untuk memanggil seorang dokter demi adiknya, Sasuke.

Lalu sepeninggal Itachi, Karin mencoba menyelimuti Sasuke, dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk selimut tebal. Karena semakin lama tubuh Sasuke semakin dingin. Hal ini membuat Karin semakin khawatir. Tapi cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Tiba-tiba Kelopak mata Sasuke mulai terbuka, dan ia mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Terlihat Karin yang begitu senang, melihat Sasuke telah sadar. Namun entah kenapa Karin masih merasakan, tubuh Sasuke yang begitu dingin. Selain itu ia merasa ada yang menganjal. Entah kenapa mata Sasuke yang berwarna onyx itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

Bocah berambut hitam itu pun juga tampak memegang tangan Karin. Membuat Karin bertambah bingung, dengan Keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Pandangan Sasuke juga terlihat kosong, namun entah kenapa Karin merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Darah..." guman Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Darah...aku ingin darah..." jawab Sasuke, dan hal ini membuat Karin menjadi ketakutan. Ia pun mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sasuke pada Karin. Namun entah kenapa pegangan tangan Sasuke semakin erat, dan membuat Karin tambah ketakutan.

"Sa...sasuke, k...kau kenapa? Tolong lepaskan tanganku?" pinta Karin, yang tiba-tiba matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Sepertinya Karin menangis karena takut.

"Aku ingin darah..." dan setelah itu, Sasuke langsung menarik Karin, hingga jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Lalu Sasuke pun langsung menggigit leher Karin, dan menghisap semua darah yang ada tubuh Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu tampak meronta-ronta. Tapi pada akhirnya semua darah habisnya, hingga tubuh Karin hanya tinggal tulang saja.

Kemudian setelah membunuh Karin, dengan menghisap darahnya. Sasuke pun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menuju keluar rumah. Namun sampai di pintu depan, ia berpapasan, dengan bocah kecil berambut hitam jabrik. Ia adalah Shisui, bocah itu mendengar dari Itachi, kalau Sasuke mendadak jatuh sakit. Karena khawatir Shisui pun datang menjenguknya.

"Oh, Sasuke kau sepertinya sudah sembuh, padahal aku datang kesini, ingin memberikanmu sup tomat kesukaanmu. Siapa tahu kau bisa sembuh dengan memakan masakan kesukaanmu," tawar Shisui sambil tersenyum, namun ditanggapi dengan pandangan datar Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Shisui heran, ada apa dengan anak ini? kenapa sikapnya aneh begitu? Itulah yang dipikirkan Shisui saat ini.

Namun karena Shisui bukan tipe anak yang suka berprasangka buruk pada orang lain. Ia pun langsung menghapus pemikiran yang aneh tersebut. Mungkin karena Sasuke sedang sakit, makanya dia jadi aneh begitu, itulah yang dipikirkan Shisui sekarang. Kemudian Shisui pun memberikan mangkuk bening berisi sup tomat kepada Sasuke. Tapi bukannya di terima malah langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke, sehingga mangkuk tersebut jatuh dan pecah.

**Prang!**

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak suka dengan pemberianku? Kalau tidak suka tidak usah dijatuhkan seper..." perkataan Shisui terhenti, karena mendadak Sasuke langsung menerjang sepupunya tersebut. Shisui pun mencoba berontak, namun entah kenapa tenaga Sasuke mendadak lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kemudian Sasuke pun melakukan hal sama dengan Karin pada Shisui, yaitu menghisap darah bocah berambut hitam berantakan tersebut.

Mata Shisui pun terbelalak, saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya. Sekali lagi Shisui mencoba untuk berontak, namun entah kenapa tenaga Sasuke saat ini menjadi bertambah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shisui pun bernasib sama dengan Karin, tewas karena dihisap darahnya. Setelah itu Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang terkena noda darah dari Shisui. Lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sasuke kini melangkahkan kakinya, ke rumah tetangga sebelahnya. Setelah sampai ia pun langsung mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama menunggu, keluarlah seorang gadis kecil. Tapi belum sempat gadis kecil itu berbicara, Sasuke langsung menyerangnya, seperti pada saat ia menyerang Karin dan Shisui. Uchiha bungsu itu juga terlihat menghabisi keluarga gadis tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan tetangga sebelahnya, ia beralih ke rumah lainnya.

Namun rupa-rupanya tindakan Sasuke telah diketahui oleh warga lainnya. Dan warga tersebut segera memanggil para penjaga keamanan desa dan pemburu monster. Kemudian ketika Sasuke sedang asyik menghisap darah seorang warga di jalanan. Dirinya dikepung oleh para penjaga keamanan desa dan pemburu monster.

"Tidak kusangka bahwa anak pemimpin desa sepertimu adalah perwujudan dari seorang monster...uhuk...uhuk..." ungkap seorang penjaga keamanan desa sambil terbatuk-batuk. Dia adalah Hayate Gekko, seorang penjaga keamanan desa, yang memiliki penyakit batuk kronis. Namun walaupun ia penyakitan, kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Berkali-kali para perampok ataupun para perusuh yang datang ke desa ini, berhasil ia lumpuhkan.

"Sudah tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, kita bunuh dia saja!" usul salah satu penjaga keamanan desa yang memakai kacamata bulat. Dia ini bernama Ebisu dan sebenarnya dia ini suka melihat gadis-gadis dengan pandangan mesum.

"Masalahnya dia adalah anak pemimpin desa, kita tidak bi..." kata-kata gadis berambut ungu yang bernama Yugao Uzuki yang notabene adalah pacar Hayate, sekaligus anggota pasukan penjaga keamanan desa, pun terhenti, karena ia diterjang oleh Sasuke. Tampa ba...bi...bu...lagi Sasuke langsung menyerang gadis tersebut, dan menghisap darahnya. Yugao pun mencoba untuk berontak, namun nihil. Walaupun dia masih bocah, tenanganya sama seperti para monster yang besar-besar.

Para penjaga keamanan desa dan pemburu monster itu, tampak terbelalak saat melihat kejadian tersebut. Langsung saja mereka berlari menolong si gadis. Tapi Sasuke langsung menatap tajam ke arah mereka yang hendak menolong sang gadis. Seolah mengintimidasi mereka, sehingga para penjaga keamanan desa dan pemburu monster itu tidak bisa bergerak, sama sekali. Tidak mau menyerah mereka pun menodongkan senjata mereka ke arah Sasuke dan...

**Zhing!**

**Zhing!**

**Zhing!**

Beberapa peluru tampak di tembakkan ke arah Sasuke. Tapi tampa disangka-sangka, Sasuke memakai Yugao sebagai tameng. Lagi-lagi mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat hal tersebut. Terlihat sebuah seringgai terlukis di wajah Sasuke. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi vampire murni, Sasuke tampak menyerang para penjaga keamanan desa dan para pemburu monster.

**Zhing!**

**Zhing!**

**Zhing!**

Sekali lagi peluru ditembakan ke arah Sasuke, namun dengan cepat pula bocah tersebut menghindarinya. Lalu Sasuke tampak membalasnya dengan menusukan kuku-kuku tangannya yang bertambah panjang, ke tubuh mereka. Darah pun keluar seperti sebuah cipratan keluar dari tubuh orang-orang itu. Bahkan Sasuke juga terlihat mengambil jantung mereka, dan meremasnya begitu saja.

"Kyaaaaa...!

Teriakan para penduduk yang semula mulai tenang karena kedatangan para penjaga keamanan desa dan pemburu monster, kini malah menjadi-jadi, karena Sasuke yang telah menghabisi mereka satu persatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ayunan sebuah pedang besar mengarah ke arah Sasuke. Namun dengan cepat pula Sasuke melompat ke atas, sehingga pedang itu hanya tanah saja.

**Zrash!**

Sasuke melihat sebuah retakan besar ditanah tersebut, akibat ayunan pedang dari sesosok pria. Orang itu terlihat menutup mukanya dengan perban, dan terlihat ia memegang sebuah pedang besar, yang kemudian ia taruh di sarung, yang disampirkan di punggungnya.

**Syut!**

**Syut!**

**Syut!**

Terdengar sebuah jarum yang tampak melesat, ke arah Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya. Kali ini ia melihat seorang pemuda yang rambutnya di konde? Dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke menatap mereka dengan dingin. Kemudian dia pun melihat ke arah langit. Sebuah sekumpulan chimera yang terbang dilangit dan sekumpulan echidna yang datang dari segala penjuru arah. Seringgai pun terlukis di wajah Sasuke, saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

"Kenapa dia tersenyum?" tanya si pria dengan perban dimulutnya.

"Zabuza, lihat ke atas!" tunjuk pemuda dengan topeng di wajahnya ke atas. Mata kedua pria itu pun terbebelak saat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Sialan kau bocah! Apa yang kau...?!" kata-kata Zabuza terhenti saat melihat Sasuke tidak ada dihadapannya.

"Dia kabur, Zabuza!"

"Aku tahu itu, Haku."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Terpaksa kita beresi dulu monster-monster ini!"

Kemudian Zabuza dan pemuda bertopeng yang bernama Haku itu pun memilih, untuk melawan chimera-chimera itu, beserta segerombolan echidna tersebut. Terlihat Zabuza menyerang para monster itu dengan pedang besar di tangannya. Sedangkan Haku menyerang mereka dengan jarum-jarum di tangannya.

**Crash!**

**Syut!**

"Zabuza mereka tambah banyak, darimana mereka datang, sih?"

"Darimana mereka datang itu tidak peduli. Yang penting kita bunuh mereka semua," ungkap Zabuza yang entah kenapa disaat seperti terlihat senang.

"Kau terlihat senang Zabuza?"

"Bukankah memang menyenangkan." Haku yang melihat itu terlihat ikut tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sementara itu sesosok berwajah pucat, tampak memperhatikan keributan di desa Ame, dari atas atap sebuah bangunan tinggi. Dia terlihat bersama sosok berkacamata dan sosok berwajah pucat juga. Sepertinya orang berwajah pucat banyak sekali yah, apa sedang trend? Oke abaikan.

"Khu...khu...khu...pilihanku memang tepat...ah lihat dia sudah datang, selamat datang Sasuke," ujar pria berwajah pucat tersebut, pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa berada di tempat itu, untuk menghampiri 'mereka'.

"Baiklah sekarang kita harus ke desa Suna," ajak si pria berkacamata.

"Khu...khu...khu...tak perlu terburu-buru Kabuto, waktu kita sampai hari 'itu' masih sangat jauh. Santai saja," ujar si pria berwajah pucat tersebut.

"Orochimaru ada berita kalau Shinno telah gugur," ungkap pemuda berwajah pucat lainnya.

"Ah...Shinno aku sudah menduganya sih, tapi **dia** pasti sedih mendengar hal ini, karena dia sangat menyayangi para bawahannya...terutama bocah pengkhianat itu," ucap pria berwajah pucat yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru, dan sebenarnya dia ini yang telah membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi seorang monster berwujud vampire.

"Mengenai hal itu kudengar, Shinno bertemu anak itu..." tambah pemuda berwajah pucat itu.

"Hoh...benarkah Sai? Khu...khu...khu... ini menarik..." ungkap Orochimaru yang sepertinya terlihat senang pada pemuda berwajah pucat, yang diketahui bernama Sai.

"Apakah kita akan membunuhnya, setelah mengetahui keberadaannya?" tanya pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Kabuto.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kabuto. Sudah kubilang bocah itu kesayangan **dia**."

"Lalu?" Terlihat Orochimaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kabuto, dan hanya tersenyum misterius. Hal ini membuat Kabuto mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Lebih baik kita harus segera ke Suna. Target kita yang berikut sudah menunggu...putra bungsu Kazekage..."

Akhirnya karena Orochimaru bilang begitu, dia hanya mengikuti seniornya tersebut. Tidak ingin bertanya lagi. Setelah itu rombongan? Orochimaru langsung berangkat ke desa Suna. Entah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Yang jelas pastilah sesuatu yang buruk.

*****bersambung*****

**A/N:**

**Echidna = Manusia setengah ular.**

**Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah anak yang digigit oleh sosok misterius itu adalah Naruto? jawabannya bukan. Dichap ini sudah terjawab, itu adalah Sasuke.**

**Cuma pengen bilang kalau aku gak bakal bikin fic sampai UTS selesai, yah bisa dibilang sampai pertengahan November baru bisa bikin lagi nd makasih telah review all :D**

**Review?**


End file.
